A marriage for the new heir
by Ashley-In-Wonderland
Summary: *Indefinite Hiatus*Hermione Granger is not who she thought she was. she is not a muggle born, she does not have brown eyes and she isn't a granger. Hermione meets her new father and he has another surprise, she is engaged to be married, to a blonde man she hates. im back!
1. Finding the truth

DISCLAIMER!-I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTORS! they all belong to J.K Rowling!!!!

It was 6 in the morning at the Granger house, and Hermione was just getting up to go for her morning run. Hermione seemed like your average book worm, perfect grades, always reading, and not very sociable. Though something inside Hermione made her yearn for more. Hermione has always had untamable curly brown hair, never wore make up at school, and always wore baggier clothes, so her figure wouldn't show. Hermione seemed like an average 17 year old girl. Though there was something special about her, she was a witch. She went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She loved her school. Her best friends went there. Harry Potter, the boy who lived and Ron Weasley, whom has a crush on her for years.

Hermione got out of bed and threw on her rode. She felt strange…different almost. She shrugged it off and went down stairs to start a cup of tea. Her parents were still asleep, so she made sure she was quiet so she wouldn't wake them. Then she creped back up stairs, and got on a black tang top and a pair of joke billboard short, her best friend Ginny had sent her that read Witch on the butt. She walked over to her mirror to put her hair in a pony tail, but when she saw her reflection she screamed.

"MOM! DAD!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Her parents came rushing in. They looked half asleep and half alarmed. Then their eyes widened and jaws dropped when they saw their daughter. "What's going on?!"

Hermione's mother, Elizabeth sat down on Hermione's bed, and looked at her husband Michael, "Dear, it's time."

Hermione looked from her mother to her father worried. _What did they mean, "It's time"! I don't understand. Is it something magical?! _Her mind was racing.

Michael sighed, "I had hoped she would never have to know, but we are lucky enough that this happened at home and not at school." Hermione sat down next to her mother. "You see Hermione…well you of course know when you were born, that man Voltgort,"

"Voldemort, father," Hermione corrected him. She was getting more confused. What did Voldemort have to do with any of this?

"Yes, well when you were born he was at large, and people were coming after him…like myself," Michael said looking down.

"But..but how dad, you are a muggle," Hermione asked. Muggle hasn't gone after Voldemort, they hadn't even known about him.

"Yes well, I am not a muggle, I am a muggleborn," he stated. "I never use my powers though. Not since they made me unable to bare a child."

Hermione got confused even more, "You mean...after I was born, right?" She looked at her mother for help but Elizabeth was looking down at her feet. "Mom…please tell me what is going on."

"We cannot tell you a lot Hermione," Michael said. "He made us promise, we told him that we would wait for him to tell you. He put a charm on you, so you would look different from him until you turned 17, but then he decided that he didn't want this to happen to you at school, so the summer before your 7th year, you would find out and make the change. So now he will be alerted to this by magic connection. He will most likely be here soon. So I suggest you get ready."

As her parents, or who she thought were her parents, left she looked in the mirror again. Her bushy brown hair had turned into straight black hair, and her hazel eyes were now a deep green. She hated to admit it but, she loved the new look. She didn't look like herself anymore, but she wasn't herself anymore. She wasn't sure who she was.

Far away, hidden in a valley in Ireland and man awoke abruptly. He got out of bed confused then realized, today was the day he would finally seem his daughter.

He has left his daughter in the hands of a muggleborn and his muggle wife. His daughter wasn't safe with him, he had too many enemies. His daughter was the only thing he cared about. He had only seen his daughter once, but she was unconscious at that time. He had resisted the urge to pick her up and take her home for safety.

He was angry at the choices his daughter had made in friends, but he couldn't do anything about it yet. She had been raised in a muggle environment. She believed she was a muggleborn, though she was anything but a muggleborn.

He walked over to his dresser and pull out an old photo, it was of a beautiful woman with raven hair and green eyes, and she was holding a baby in her arms, his daughter. There were only two things he ever truly cared about, besides power, and that was his daughter, and his old love, Jane. He had loved Jane even when his soul wasn't whole.

He put the picture down. He didn't want to think about her. He now only wanted to be with his daughter. He grabbed a cloak and apprated to his daughter's house. He knew he was expected.

Hermione put on black jeans and a green halter top that matched her eyes perfectly. She heard a crack from down stairs, her heart raced. She was finally about to meet her father. She ran down stairs and gasp to see Lord Voldemort standing her living room, talking to her parents.

A/N- this is a love fanfiction, yes! but that I will come later! With Draco and Harry and Ron! TEL ME WAT YOU THINK PLEASE!!!or i may not continue!


	2. A secret for one and a story for another

First I want to thank you all so much for your review!

brooklyntiger- ooooo you totally made me blush with that!!!!!

Madame-Cazone- very scary thought I agree! But I like it!!

maripas- well she will be reacting differently in every chapter! I am not gonna have her all of a sudden be daddy's little girl!

Princess Amoretta, cutiexoxo, dramoine4ever, SeverusSnape'sLove, Griffyndorlady THANK YOU GUYS!!!!

It depends on how many reviews I get if I am gonna thank you all personally like this but even if I get like 30 I will try and probably will!!!

But I do like hearing the good and the bad!!!

Second- DON'T KILL ME FOR TAKING AN ARTISTIC LISENCES TO THIS!!!!

Third- Now this is going to be rare maybe for me to update so soon, but I am bored and in Study Hall!!!!! Unless you give me motivation!

Four and for most- I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!! J.K ROWLING DOES!!...though I wish I owned Draco….

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. She was watching her parents, a muggle and a muggleborn, talking with the Dark Lord himself, Voldemort. Then her mother, or who she thought was her mother, laughed at a joke Voldemort made. Hermione's jaw dropped. Then her heart sank _What if my father comes in and sees this? What if he thinks I was raised to be a Death Eater, he will want nothing to do with me. What if Voldemort kills him?_

Hermione's thought were interrupted by her father, her foster father, "Hermione, dear come down please." Hermione slowly came down, _Maybe I am mistaken maybe it is just a different bald man with slits for a nose talking to my parents. _Then the bald man with slits for a nose turned around, his eyes, which were normally full of evil looked joyous.

"Hello, Hermione," he said and moved his hand. Hermione instantly thought he was going to pull out his wand and kill her. Hermione pulled out her wand and put it against Voldemort's neck. She knew every spell they taught at Hogwarts, and many not taught, so she could paralyze him in a second. But to Hermione's surprise all Voldemort did was laugh. "Well I can't say I am surprised this is how you would great me, but I will give you this, you have your father's quick thinking."

Hermione glared at him, "My father? Where is he? If you killed him I swear…" Then Voldemort laughed again. Hermione grew confused, _why is he not attaching me? Why is he just laughing?_ "Stop laughing! What are you doing in my home?"

"Hermione Jane," her mom said, Hermione turned her head and faced her. Hermione only ever heard her middle name when she was in trouble. "That is no way to treat your father."

Hermione dropped her wand swayed for a moment, then she finaly passed out. Voldemort looked at the Grangers, "Well not exactly the reaction I was hoping for."

"Draco, will come down to the kitchen please," Narcissa called. Draco was in his room, listening to music. He sighed, ever since he had failed to kill Dumbeldore, he hardly left his room. He was in hiding. Voldemort had only done the crucio curse on him, Draco was sure he was going to kill him. Draco got up and went down stairs to find his mother sitting at the kitchen table. "Draco please have a seat." Draco sat down across from his mother. She sighed, "Now Draco, you are 17, which means you have obligations and that you deserve to know the truth about a few things. The Malfoy family has always been strong believers in betrothal, and my family was as well, at least for some part. Your father and I were betrothed, that it why we got married."

Draco couldn't believe his ears. His parents didn't get married because they were in love; it was because of a betrothal. "I grew to care about your father," his mother continued. "He was…is… a true friend."

"Why are you telling me this mother?" Draco asked. He started to grow nervous. He knew what this probably meant, though he wasn't going to admit it.

"Draco, you are betrothed," Narcissa said looking down. Your father arranged it before you were born."

"But dad isn't here! He is in Azkaban! Why do I have to listen to him!?" Draco screamed. It was probably Pansy Parkinson, his ex girlfriend. She was never actually his girlfriend, she just told people that. She was always hanging on him. Once when Draco was snogging with a Ravenclaw girl, Pansy came in and jinxed the girl turning her skin purple, her hair green, and making her only speak in pig latin.

"Because, your father signed it in his blood and…yours when you were born. You have to honor it, or else you will die," Narcissa said with tears coming down her face. Her worst fear was losing her son. He was all she had left.

Draco desided for now he wasn't going to fight it, at least until he met the girl. "Who is it? If it is Parkinson I will take death," then suddenly regretted saying that. "Sorry."

"It's quite alright Draco, and no it isn't Pansy," Narcissa said. "We are going to see them tomorrow. They are coming over here, so I am having the house elves make the house look extra nice. Now go pick out something nice to wear."

Draco nodded and retreated up to his bed room. As if things couldn't get any worse, now he was going to have to get married.

Hermione woke up suddenly. She was laying on the couch in her living room, she saw her parents, her foster parents, and sighed. Maybe it had all been on big bad dream.

"Are you alright, Hermione," a voice said. She looked to see Voldemort. Her father. "You gave us quite a scare."

Hermione sat up at once. She couldn't believe it. The man who she had hated for so long, was her father.

"Now I know you must be confused, I don't blame you," Voldemort said sitting next to her. "Allow me to explain. 19 years ago, I met a woman Jane Curtis. I fell in love with her." Hermione snorted in disbelief. "I know Dumbeldore probably said I was incapable of love, but that isn't true. I fell in love with everything about her. She was a pureblood as well, she wasn't always happy about me killing muggleborn though. She was a better person then I could ever dream of being. Well, the Death Eaters started to get worried, that she may sway me into giving up. Then nearly 18 years ago, she had a child. A little girl. Well, not but 2 weeks after that precious little child was born, Jane was killed. I had taken my daughter out, to introduce her to some people. When I came back…Jane was dead. A death eater who was jealous killed her. I knew right then it wasn't safe for my baby girl. So I decided to put her up for adoption. But I couldn't give her to wizards, it would be too dangerous, they could find her easier. So I decided a muggleborn would be perfect. So I gave her up, to a kind family who could not have children of their own. I swore to them I would never harm their family, and that I will not be in contact with the child until she was 17. I put a spell on her so no one would notice she looked different from her family," he sighed. This was hard for him, explaining how he could give away his only child. "Hermione…" she looked up at him. "You are that child."

A/N- ooooo I left you wondering, "SO IS HERMIONE GONNA KILL THE MAN OR WAT?!" yah I am wondering too…or am I? and what about Draco?

Next chapter Hermione gets to see her new home and finds out a secret! GASP what is it?!

PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me update faster! Or else I will wait!!!!!


	3. A new home

Griffyndorlady- Yes Pansy is annoying!!! Thank you so much! I am so glad you like it!!

witches jade-well since the next chapters are gonna get juicier you may want to get a seat belt!! Lol

dramione4evah- all hail me? Ooooo do I get a crown then and a cape and a seprt?! Lol thanks for the ego boost! I needed it!!!!

Princess Amoretta- haha! Its like I have a lil cheerleader!

dracoisthesexiestmanalive- BWAHAHA I never said when the secret will be!

Babi-Gurl31, hpwwefan, swimchik09, Dakota-Malfoy THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!!

And everyone else I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!

DICLAMER- yes I am J. K Rowling…JUST KIDDING!!!!!!!! I don't own them!!!!! Only in my dreams do I own Draco…and he is in my room…in my bed…tied up….

Hermione hadn't said anything for 10 minutes then she looked down at her hands. She knew somehow he was telling the truth. That Voldemort was really truly her father. She sighed and looked up at him. Here was this man. This evil man. This evil man who had tried to kill not only her but her best friends as well. Though she felt something, a feeling inside her. It was almost like a new part of her heart was opening. She knew as a Gryffendor she should fight it but she couldn't. She cleared her throat, "So what now?" She still wasn't sure what to call him, so she wouldn't call him anything yet.

"Well you will be moving in with me, until you go back to school," Voldemort said. "I have a room all ready for you, and I will allow you to decorate it how ever you want, though I ask for no yellow…I hate the color yellow." Hermione let a giggle pass by her lips. Voldemort smiled.

Hermione then remember that she may not even be going back to school. She was suppose to go with Ron and Harry to find the other Horcroxes. Though she couldn't tell her new father that she was skipping her last year at school to find a way to kill him. Though now Hermione wasn't even sure if she wanted to go find a way to kill him. She didn't know why but she felt attached to him.

"Alright, when do we leave?" she asked. She had Bill and Fleur's wedding coming up soon. She couldn't miss that. Especially when Ron had been mailing her an owl everyday saying he has a surprise for her. _I wonder what it could be?_

"We are leaving today. All your stuff is packed," he said smiling. He had magically packed her things while she had passed out. He had already sent it to his manor and into her room, all they had to do was apprate there.

Hermione said good bye reluctantly to the Grangers, promising she will see them again. She knew not to fight going, it would only make matters worse. She had no choice.

Voldemort and Hermione apprated into the Dark Manor, her new home. Hermione looked around the dark room and wrinkled her nose. Voldemort noticed this, "What is wrong, Hermione?"

Hermione looked up at him and saw that he had actual care in his eyes, "Its just…its so dark and dirty in here. It doesn't really feel like a home."

"Oh, I am so sorry Hermione," he said looking around. She was right, it was dark and dirty and ugly. He knew Hermione wouldn't be happy here. "If you want you can decorate the whole manor, just nothing to girly, remember I still have Death Eaters that come over, and I won't look like a pansy."

Hermione giggled, not knowing why. She fought the urge to hug him, and just said thank you and continued to look around. She loved the colors red and gold but how would that look to have Gryffendor colors in the Dark Lord's living room.

"Now Hermione, I have a …meeting to start in the parlor," Voldemort said. Hermione turned around and looked at him again. She knew what he meant. It meant Death Eaters. "Why don't you go up to your room?" Hermione was a bit surprised and hurt that he didn't want to introduce her to his followers. "I want you to be presented to them in a formal way, almost like a coming out party, a Debutant ball." Hermione looked at him surprised, wondering how he knew of those. Voldemort could sence her wondering. "An old friend at the orphanage where I lived had a Debutant ball, the family she was adopted into was very rich and high class, and she invited me. I was always surprised witches don't have them." He shrugged. "Your room is up the stairs down the hall and to the left. I have a feeling you will be able to tell. Later I will give you the grand tour. I have a certain room I think you will enjoy very much."

They stood there awkwardly for a moment, not knowing wether to hug or something. Then Voldemort said good bye and went off to his meeting. Hermione went up the stairs looking at all the doors, wondering what he meant by the fact she could tell. Then she came upon a door, it was on the left side of the hallway. It had gold and silver on it. She opened the door and looked around it. It was beautiful. The color scheme was dark red and silver. The bed had so many pillows on it and the bed its self was huge. There was a large book case filled with all her books and others that weren't hers. There was a large desk, with a muggle computer on it. Actually, there were a lot of muggle things she noticed. There was a stereo, a T.V with a DVD player and phone. She was extremely happy.

Then she sat on her bed, thinking. How was she going to tell Harry, Ron and Ginny? They would of course expect her to stab Voldemort in his sleep. Though she couldn't do that. She had only just found out about Voldemort being her father that day but she felt a strange connection. She wouldn't tell them who her new father was she decided. They didn't need to know.

That night Hermione had a lovely dinner with Voldemort, he had prepared himself. He almost blushed watching her enjoy his cooking. It was a secret that he enjoyed cooking but he really did enjoy it. Hermione thanked him for the dinner and started to go upstairs, when Voldemort stopped her. "I would like to give you the tour."

First they stayed down stairs, he showed her the kitchen, which she could have anything she wanted out of it. Then they went into the living room, which was also filled with books. Hermione still planned to decorate it. They went into the parlor, where Voldemort usually had his meetings. They walked by another door, "What is in there," she asked. Voldemort looked to see what she meant.

"That room, that leads to the dungeon," he said. Then looked at her, "I will ask you not to go down there. I know you will want to, you will be curious but don't." They kept walking, Hermione still wondering about the room. Then they went upstairs, they saw a few guest rooms, his room, a potions room, and finally at the end of the hall, right next to her room, they stopped in front of a large door. "This is the room I wanted to show you, I cleaned it up before you came." He opened the door and Hermione gasped. It was the most gorgouse library she had ever seem. There were walls of books. "I know some of them are quite high but you can levitate to get up there, and you may read any book you please."

Hermione couldn't stop smiling. There were huge comfy chairs and a fire place. She was filled with joy. Then out of impulse she hugged him. He was taken back for a moment then hugged her back.

A/N DON'T HATE ME!!!!!! hides behind chair incase anyone throws fruit YES THEY HUGGED!!!!! But there is something you all don't know yet! And something I may not know yet!!! I am sorry I didn't mention Draco in this chapter!! He will be in every chapter after this one I swear! Its just that study hall is almost over so I had to wrap it up!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	4. information

You see this is why I was considering not putting up fanfiction, because people are being closed minded! People ITS FANFICTION!!!! I am not trying to say this is what will happen but that is why its fun because it wont happen!!! Now stop saying I suck because its mean and is turning me emo!! I'm sorry you don't like it but seriously I don't like Hermione and Ron fanfiction, too predictable to me, but I don't go around bashing saying that it will never happen!

IMPORTANT!- now listen closely….Hermione is going into her 7th year or at least is suppose to be! I no I said the spell would wear off when she turned 17 but she turns 17 in September while at school, so to keep her safe Voldemort decided to make the spell go off the summer before her 7th year because she would be 17 then but also not at school!  
Next, I no surprising she just went off with Voldemort but you have to wait and read on! And also because if she didn't she knew her family would be killed! Now I am sorry that you hate it but if you hate it…STOP READING!  
I know I said I would take good or bad reviews but I meant bad as in creative criticism not plain old criticism, remember what you were told when you were little If you cant say something nice don't say anything at all!

Griffyndorlady- ahhh I am glad someone noticed the dungeon thing that will come into play later! You know you are one of my most loyal readers/reviewers! Thank you!!!! If you have any suggestions I will totally think about it! See people I can be nice!!!!

maripas- I will after this make the chapters longer I promise but its just this chapter…I am not happy or in a writing mood and I have homework!!!!

Brunettechic521, hopelesslydark- as and ye shall receive! I updated not the best chapter though!

by4, and Green Budgie- if you are gonna bash me like that please just don't read my story! And yah I did keep going and I did this chapter right away partly because of the reviews you guys gave me! Sorry that it doesn't meet your standard! But why would you read it if you knew you were gonna hate it? Just so you can bash me?!

DISCLAIMER – I don't own them! But I own the plot!!!! Yes I know I don't own them but I can twist there world because THIS IS FANFICTION!!! Though I would like to own Draco! Though I am sure all girls would!!

Fred Weasley- what about me? Don't you want to own me?

George Weasley- or me? You can have us!

Fred- yes we are all yours!

Me- YAY!!!!!!!!

Oooo someone woke me up from that dream! Damn!

(and if you are my father, please stop reading!!!!)

Hermione looked around her new house by herself this time. She couldn't help the fact that she felt so different. It was almost as if something had been unleashed inside of her. She shivered when she thought how she had hugged Voldemort, she got caught in the moment. Though she knew that wasn't just it she felt…she was growing almost evil. She had tried to want to fight it but she was enjoying it. Hermione had always been the good reliable one, she got perfect grades, she was lady, she was modest, and she always did what she was told. She never did anything for herself. She had always had this feeling of wanting out of the good girl life. She wanted respect, not just from the teachers for getting good grades, but from everyone.  
She went back into her room and sat at her vanity mirror, Not everything is so black and white anymore, I guess. She started to brush her hair. She didn't even recognize herself anymore. Though that made her almost happy, she didn't like the old her. She still loved Harry, Ron and all them but they didn't know the real her. The real Hermione wanted to be bad.  
She shook her head, _what is wrong with me_? I'm good!  
_But you don't want to be_, a voice said inside her head.  
_What the hell?! Who are you?!,_ she suddenly got very confused.  
_I'm you dummy! Damn for the smartest girl in her year you are really stupid! I am the other side of you. The side that is Voldemort's true daughter! I am in you; you just need to let me out._ The voice said almost like it was smirking.  
_No you can't be! Because none of me is evil! I was raised good!_ She said trying to calm herself down.  
_But you weren't born good! You were born with evil blood in you! you know as well as I do that in the magic world, you have either good or evil in your blood! You could choose to ignore it like you have been, or you can embrace it! __  
__That is so stupid, you can't have good or bad blood in you_ Hermione was starting to get angry with herself.  
_Silly silly girl! When someone is of a great magical family, like yours, they can put a charm on their blood and all future blood! You know that or else I wouldn't since I of course am you! The voice laughed._ Hermione knew that it was right and she knew that Slytherin would have done the charm on his blood, so it had to be in her.  
She looked at her reflection and smirked, being evil didn't sound so terrible.

_Intermission……………dancing Sirius, Remus and James come out in little top hats! __  
_

"Mother, please don't make me do this! I will sell all my brooms, I will take those dancing lesson you want to take with you, I will get a job in muggle relations!" Draco pleaded, as they were about to leave. Draco and his mother were going to go meet his new fiancée. Draco was in his dark green dress roads, and had taken all the gel out of his hair, he just left it down.

"Draco, don't test me," Narcissa snapped. She was dressed in a gorgeous simple dress, and was fixing her hair for the 14th time. "Now when we get there I expect you to act like a perfect gentleman, none of that mumbling and insulting. We are going to floo there, it will be easiest."

Draco sighed and looked at his mother. He wanted her to be happy, he really did but it was getting so hard. She wanted what was best for him but he wanted to stay in hiding. He almost killed Dumbeldore last month but he didn't have it in him. Then before Draco could make things right, Snape killed him. Draco didn't have it in him to kill Snape that is when he realized that he wasn't evil. When Draco told his mother this, she cried and hugged him and said she was so proud that he made the right choice. They were planning soon to go to Mgonnegal for help, to protect them.

Draco tried to stall his mother, "Mom…why did you even let dad put my up to this if you were good and he was evil?" It was part stalling but also he wanted to know the answer. He hated his father for being evil and for setting this marriage up.

Narcissa sighed, "Because Draco, he did it behind my back, I tried to stop him from doing it but it was too late. Your father had more control than I did." She gave her son a kiss on his cheek. "But now we don't have to listen to him anymore. The Demetors performed the kiss, he is out of our lives." She laughed noticing she left some lipstick on his cheek and she wiped it off. "Lets go dear."

First Narcissa went into the fire place and was followed closely by Draco. Draco fell flat on his face when he got there. He looked around the room, it was all Slytherin colors. "Do you like it? My daughter just decorated this morning," a voice said. Draco went pale. He knew that voice. He turned quickly to see the Dark Lord in front of him. "Hello Draco or should I be saying son?"  
"What...What are you doing here," Draco studdered. He tried not tbe scared. Though he couldn't help it.  
"What, I can't meet the boy that will marry my daughter," Voldemort said with a smile. He conjured some tea for them. "I know what you are thinking, and yes I really do have a daughter, she didn't even know til yesterday so it's ok."

Hermione was still brushing her hair when she heard Voldemort call down to her. "I will be down soon! I have to finish getting ready." She had chosen a black skirt that came just above her knees, and she had a deep green camisole on, with a silver shirt over it that was cut so low that you could see the camisole. She was wearing black liquid eye liner and a gold eye shadow. She didn't look like herself but she loved it. She put on a necklace and looked at it. Ron and Harry had given it to her for her birthday last year. It was on a silver chain and had a small lion dangling from it, for the eye of the lion there was a rudy. The necklace was elegent yet simple. It also reminded her that she was Gryffendor, no matter what. It was one of the most important things she owned. She started to go down stairs, she had no clue why today was so important but she was suppose to meet someone. She got to the foot of the stairs and gasped when she saw who was talking with Voldemort. 

A/N yes this is a short chapter but that is because I am not in the mood to write a lot! I have had my writing ego bruised a lot this week and not just with fanfiction but my article on cliques only got 5th place in my journalism class, I know snobbish of me to be mad at 5th place but still! Anyways, I hope I explained enough for you! OK NOW LISTEN CLOSELY!!!!!

There is a spell that Slytherin put on his blood to make his whole line evil, though on some it is stronger than others! I am going to have other wizarding families do that as well! But to clear things up, it mainly only works on the first born child but some one the second but no matter what it will transfer! It may stupid to you but it is my story! My parallel universe! And if you don't like it go back to your own universe! Now Draco and Hermione will talk to each other in the next one! This chapter was mainly to clarify things. I may not have another chapter for awhile because this is my last study hall til Tuesday! I may write over break, small school break but still, or I may not! Please review but if you are gonna say I am a travesty or I am pathetic why don't you keep it to yourself please! (sorry if I am seeming mean but I am not in a good mood) if you give me NICE reviews you will get on the page and if it is something besides update soon or nice I will leave a special comment!!!!!


	5. double double toil and trouble

KaTeRiNa MaLfOy- That is what I was going for!  
hopelesslydark- thank you! A lot of other people think I'm stuck up for it! You are so nice! You get a cyber cookie!!!!  
maripas- Thank you! I took a break from the fan fiction and now my article got 2nd place, which is good because the winner was a senior and I'm just a sophomore! You get a cyber cookie too!  
by4-……no cyber cookie for you!  
Griffyndorlady- OOOO POP CORN!!!! YUMMY!...now I am hungry…damn study hall with its no pop corn! The dungeon will come up again but it may be awhile…you just have to keep reading!  
dracoisthesexiestmanalive-I'm glad it cleared things up! By the way I LOVE YOUR NAME BECAUSE ITS SO TRUE!  
dramione4evah- here is the new chapter, pay up!!!!!! Hahaha!  
SeverusSnape'sLove and MellowYellow456- ask and ye shall receive!

Thank you all for reviewing…well most of you! Sorry it has been awhile I have had major writers block!!! And I have had Jack Sparrow on the brain!!!!!!  
If you are my dad…STOP READING!!!! Hahaha!

Hermione tried to remember to breath but it was starting to get hard. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Two of the people she hated most in the world were standing in her living room. Her heart sank, what is this was all a trap?! What if I have been tricked? This could just be a way to get to Harry!! She turned to go back up stairs when she heard someone call her.  
"Oh there you are dear, come down there is someone I want you to meet," Voldemort called to her. She hated when he called her dear. It made her angry, she wasn't his dear. Hermione walked into the living room slowly trying to think of a way out of talking to Draco Malfoy.   
Hermione really stopped breathing this time. She walked slowly towards them, trying to remember how to breathe. She couldn't help but stare at Draco. She hadn't seen him since he failed to kill Dumbledore. He looked different, dirtier more dashing. She shook her head, _This is Draco Malfoy! The ferret boy! _  
_The perfect person to teach you how to be the true you, the evil you_ the annoying voice in her head said. Hermione knew Draco would be perfect. He could teach her the ways of the dark arts, and how to have power over people. She felt a smile form across her lips.  
Draco couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous girl walking towards them. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He didn't recognize the girl, though she seemed vaguely familiar. He took a step towards her smiling. He knew he had the best smile. Every girl in school melted over it. Even adults did.  
"Draco, I would like to introduce my daughter," Voldemort said proudly. Though neither of them was listening, Hermione and Draco couldn't take their eyes off each other. Voldemort looked over at Narcissa and smiled, and she smiled back. They were both very pleased at the reaction of their children.  
Then to everyone's surprise Draco grabbed Hermione's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Riddle." He smiled and kissed the top of her hand. Hermione looked shocked. Draco didn't recognize her at all.  
"Charmed I'm sure, Mr. Malfoy," she smirked. She knew he was falling for her because of her looks, she couldn't wait to burst his bubble by telling him she was Hermione Granger.  
"Oh, please call me Draco, after all we are going to be getting married," he smiled still holding her hand. He was pleased with who his new bride was going to be, she was gorgeous and she had power.  
Hermione snatched her hand away, "What did you say?" She looked at Voldemort who was staring at the ground. "What did he say?" She could tell that Draco wasn't joking around.  
"Well…its just, this is the surprised, dear! You are betrothed to Draco, Hermione," Voldemort began. At that moment Draco's face went pale. That's why she looked familiar, this girl was Hermione Granger.  
"Hermione?! How is that possible?!" Draco demanded raising his voice. Hermione turned to him with a look of death in her eyes. Draco was shocked at how much more intimidating she looked now.  
"Don't raise your voice in my house, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled then she turned back to her father. "Now what do you mean I am betrothed?"   
"It means I arranged for yo…" Hermione put up her hand to stop him from speaking.  
"I know what betrothed means! I'm not a fool!" she yelled and then ran up the stairs.  
Everyone stayed quiet for a long time, "Hermione Granger…" Draco said so quietly it was almost a whisper. He shook his head and sat down.   
"Yes Hermione Granger, she is my daughter," Voldemort said. Draco looked at him. Now that Hermione was out of the room and upset, Voldemort looked just as evil as he used to. Draco felt even paler. "She was adopted by muggles and raised to be a muggle born until the time came for me to take her back." Voldemort shook his head. "Maybe you should go talk to her Draco."  
Draco nodded slowly. He didn't want to, knowing how hard she could punch, but he wouldn't say no to Voldemort. Draco went up the stairs and knocked on Hermione's door.

"Go away," Hermione screamed. He could hear her crying. Draco had never been a sensitive guy before, at least on the outside but he hated hearing girl's cry.

He knocked again, "Grang…" he stopped himself. "Hermione, please open the door, its Draco," begged.

Hermione was surprised; Draco Malfoy was begging to talk to her. She pointed her wand at the door and it opened. Draco was standing in her door way looking like a sad lost little boy. He stood there for a moment, nervously not sure what to do. "Why don't you have a seat?" She patted on the space next to her on the bed. Draco looked surprised and sat down next to her.

"Hermione…I'm sorry I thought you knew. I just found out myself yesterday, but I didn't know it was you," he began. He wasn't exactly sure what to say to her. He looked at her eyes, they were beautiful. He had always loved her eyes when they were hazel. During class he always found himself looking at her. Now they were a deep green, they were still stunning but in a different way. He could tell something was different. "I'm sorry Hermione, but we could find a way out of this." Draco knew they actually couldn't but he wanted to give her hope.

"Good idea, I will look up things later," Hermione said brightly. Draco didn't let it show how disappointed he was. Draco has always been attracted to Hermione, because of her beauty, her kindness and her intelligence, but because she was a muggle born, or he thought she was a muggle born, he couldn't do anything about it. Now he had the chance to be with her.

"Why don't we go down stairs?" he suggested. They both got up and went down stairs, but only Voldemort was there.

"You mother left, she had to go home for important work," he explained. "You will be staying the night. There is a guest room next to Hermione's. Now I have to go, there is important..business I have to take care of. Hermione you will be able to cook dinner right?" Hermione nodded shocked. Voldemort smiled then apprated out. Both of the teenagers stood looking surprised.

"You father just left us home alone…" Draco said breaking the silence. "Two teenagers alone in the house for the night."

"Well, he has only been a parent for two days," Hermione pointed out. "This should be interesting."

A/N haha yes it should be! OOO CLIFF HANGER! The next chapter is about their first night alone together…GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER PEOPLE!!! Ask questions if you please and also it's CONTEST TIME!!!!!!! WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Ok well in one of the chapters to come there will be a party! And I am going to put one person, one of you readers in it! Here is how it works…

You have to send me your name with a story line, a short summary of the character background! Also it depends on how you review the story! If you just say "update soon" or "that's cool" its not gonna put you really in the running! More information to come at the beginning of the next chapter!!!!!

YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME!!!!!!


	6. Dinner time

Sirius's Secret Lover- omg thank you so much! I love your story so it means a lot to me! And you are in the running!!

Griffyndorlady- ahhh I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm sorry!!! Here you go another chapter! You are in the running!

dramione4evah-YAY and don't worry you are in the running!

Insane But Cute- haha my mind too!

ginsensu- im sorry I don't know why I am so mean…BLAME RAP MUSIC! Haha

Pyra Opal, mwth06, witches jade, Madame-Cazone, bobbyandrogue, and dracoisthesexiestmanalive, thank you all very very much!!!!!!!

ok well read and review I am off to hang with Draco and the Weasley twin I got from dramione4evah! Hehe!!!

"_You mother left, she had to go home for important work," he explained. "You will be staying the night. There is a guest room next to Hermione's. Now I have to go, there is important..business I have to take care of. Hermione you will be able to cook dinner right?" Hermione nodded shocked. Voldemort smiled then apprated out. Both of the teenagers stood looking surprised._

"_You father just left us home alone…" Draco said breaking the silence. "Two teenagers alone in the house for the night."_

"_Well, he has only been a parent for two days," Hermione pointed out. "This should be interesting."_

Hermione and Draco went into the kitchen to try and find some food for dinner. Hermione wasn't the greatest cook in the world, she always managed to burn things. She sighed and shook her head, _I am able to make the most complex potions but I can't make pasta._ She went to the cupbard and looked to see if there was something.

"What are you looking for?" Draco asked. He was starting to get extremely hungry. He watched Hermione go through the cabinets. He couldn't help but look at her ass. Hermione turned around and caught him stareing.

"Can I help you with something, Draco," she asked with a smirk. Draco blushed which made Hermione very happy. "Anyways, I was hoping we had spaghetti Os or something." She continued to look around.

"Spaghetti Os?" Draco asked confused. He wanted to get off the subject of him looking at her ass, though he did have a nice ass. It looked soft but not too soft. He shook his head.

"Muggle food, very easy to make, though I would probably find a way to mess it up," she said blushing. "I can't cook to save my life."

Draco looked amused. He loved to cook. Not many people knew that about him but he loved it. He had never heard Hermione saying there was something she couldn't do. It gave himself hope, since he was better than Hermione at something. "Well, then step back and watch the master at work."

He nudged her over, making her nudge back, and he got ingredients out. "I will make dinner and you just sit your cute little butt over there," he smirked.

Hermione smiled as she went to sit down. That was the Draco she had always known, the one who wasn't afraid to talk about a girl's butt. She watched Draco start to cut up tomatoes.

"How about a little fire, Scarecrow," she said and pointed her want at the stove and turned it on. Draco turned around and smiled.

"The Wizard of Oz," Draco answered knowing by heart what that quote was from. Draco had only seen a few muggle movies and his favorite was the Wizard of Oz. "Well, thank you turning on the stove, Wicked Witch of the West." They both laughed.

Hermione was surprised how well they got along. It seemed like Draco was really trying, so she decided she should also try as well. She watched Draco work intently. After about an hour he finished the pasta, the sauce, the garlic bread, and a caser salad. Hermione was very impressed. Draco even served her.

"Draco…this is incredible! The food smells fantastic" she gushed. She took a bite of the pasta and sauce and couldn't believe it. It was the most amazing thing she had ever tasted. "Draco, what did you put in this?"

Draco smirked. "My secret recipe, I can't tell you." Hermione pouted which made Draco laugh. She had a very cute pout. "Maybe some day I will tell you, if we can't get out of the marriage." Hermione's face fell and Draco cursed to himself. He didn't mean to mention the marriage, they were having such a good time and he went and ruined it. They finished eating in quiet. Draco offered to do the dishes. Hermione thanked him and went to the library.

"Good job Draco," he said to himself. "You had to go and ruin everything! You two were getting along just fine! She is never gonna want to marry you." Draco flicked his wand and the dishes were done. He didn't feel like doing them the muggle way. He had cooked dinner like a muggle because to him it was fun. Draco went up to the library and saw Hermione sitting on a small couch, just big enough for two. He sat down next to her.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for bring up the whole thing," he said. She didn't look up from her book. "I didn't mean to make you mad or anything. I was just joking around." She kept staring at her book. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with me because of it." She didn't take her eyes of the page. "I just…I don't want you to hate me."

Draco got up to leave when he felt a hand on his arm. Hermione was stopping him. "Draco, do you want to stay and read with me?" She smiled warmly. Hermione was touched that he would apologize to her. Draco smiled and sat back down next to her.

"So what are we reading?" Draco asked. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He was sitting in a small seat next to Hermione, a girl who he had had a secret crush on for over 3 years.

"We are reading Lord of the Flies," Hermione said turning back to the first page. She was only on the 16th so she didn't mind going back. She had read the book when she was 13 and fell in love with it. She always imagined what it would be like if all the Gryffendors and Slytherin had gotten trapped on an island with no way off. She wondered who would be the Ralph, probably Harry. Harry was always the leader, and he would have no problem taking control. Ron probably would have been Piggy, Ralph's faithful side kick. Hermione smiled to herself. She looked at Draco who had already started reading. He probably would have been Jack, the boy who wanted the power and scared people into following him. Hermione shook her head. Draco wasn't like that. Draco was sweet and kind.

After awhile of reading Draco noticed Hermione had fallen asleep leaning on him. He tried to get up but he didn't want to wake her. She looked like an angel. He grabbed a blanket and put it over them. Hermione moved closer to him, her head was on his chest now. Draco slowly put his arms around her. He could see her smiling, she was having a good dream.

Draco knew the dream wouldn't last long though. Draco knew he was who he was and there was no changing it. "There isn't anyone to help you. Only me. And I'm the Beast . . . Fancy thinking the Beast was something you could hunt and kill! . . . You knew, didn't you? I'm part of you? Close, close, close! I'm the reason why it's no go? Why things are the way they are?" He though of the quote from Lord of the flies. He was the Beast, and she was a princess who shouldn't of been left with him.

A/N sorry I am rereading Lord of the Flies so I had to put that in. And I love Wizard of Oz so yah…  
the contest is still going on!!!!! So let me know if you want to join! The next chapter I will have up the finalist!!!!!


	7. The morning after

NEVER HURRY NEVER WORRY!!!! that's not the name of the chapter but that's what I am telling those who are trying to make me hurry! If I am not hurrying like crazy to finish this than you don't have to worry about it sucking!

Ronnie.icklekins.is.red.hot- thanks! and I read your story was good I havnt had a chance to read all of it but so far I like it!

Griffyndorlady- eep! Sorry I didnt mean to make you fall! Haha!

dramione4evah- YAY I feel so special I have a number one fan! WWWWHHHHHHEEEEEE! Haha! Oooo and I get a crown!! YAY! And cookies! ITS LIKE CHRISTMAS! Haha

Sirius's Secret Lover- sorry to make you wait, but YAY MORE CHARMED HARRY POTTERNESS!!!!

Madame-Cazone- how do you know that's not what he is doing? BWAHAHAHA I am evil! And you have to remember he is new to all this stuff!

mouth135- Gee, I wonder who that could be...hmmmmmmmm

dracoisthesexiestmanalive,Insane But Cute,heavenleigh88,hopelesslydark,bobbyandrogue, I will just say it again, NEVER HURRY NEVER WORRY!!!!

Wow this is getting hard to do for all the reviews... BUT I WILL KEEP IT UP!

Ok now...you have bee waiting for long and...patiently (NOT! haha just kidding) but I was sick! Coughcoughcough! Hehe! So here it is! Its not totally long but you will LOVE IT!

Hermione woke up with refreshed and relaxed. She looked around and realized she had fallen asleep in the library. She smiled to herself, and then noticed she was laying on someone, she looked up and saw Draco sleeping. They were both lying down; she had been practically on top of him. She figured they both must have fallen asleep then during the night fallen over. Then she finally noticed his arms around her. She laid her head back on Draco's chest, though she wasn't sure why. She felt could feel his chest moving as he breathed. It was soothing, like when a baby is being gently rocked to sleep. She closed her eyes and could hear his heart beating. It was steady and loud, for some reason it made Hermione feel safe. She tried to move but she was scared she would wake him. The book had fall behind her some how, probably when Draco was trying to move it for her and now it was digging into her back. She tried to move to get it but Draco squeezed her tighter. Hermione suppressed a small giggle. She started to wiggle around and that made the book fall. She smiled again and then laid still listening again to Draco's heart beat and fell back asleep.

Hermione woke again about two hours later, and Draco was still asleep. Hermione looked at the clock that was on the wall and noticed it was eleven thirty. Hermione softly nudged Draco.

"Draco…it's time to wake up," she tried to pull away from him, but he held her tighter. Hermione couldn't help but smile. Draco looked so cute sleeping. She hated to have to wake him. She slithered out of his around and got up. She faced him looking down at him sleeping. She was lying there, now with a sad expression on his face. She nudged him softly again, "Draco wake up."

Draco didn't open his eyes but he was awake. He had been awake for about an hour but didn't want to wake Hermione, and he didn't want to move from the spot. He loved the feeling of her on top of him, just lying there peacefully dreaming. Every time she tried to move he held her tighter. He wasn't sure why though exactly. He did like her he knew that but he had never acted this way before with any other girl. Every other girl he had liked he had tried to get them into bed. But with Hermione he didn't want to try and get into her bed, well he did partly, but he also wanted to get in her heart.

Hermione shook him softly, "Draco, get up." Draco smiled to himself. He could hear Hermione growing impatient. Draco reached up and grabbed her by the waist, Hermione let out a squeal as he pulled her down and held her close. This time Hermione was directly on top of him and they were facing each other. "Draco Malfoy!"

"Shhhh, Draco is trying to sleep," he said with a smile. He pretended to go back to sleep. He didn't have to open his eyes to see that Hermione was scowling at him. He laughed to himself.

"Draco, we have to get up. Come on," she tried to get up but he was holding her to tight. She finally gave up struggling and laid there. She had no clue why he was acting like this. Hermione was getting very confused.

Finally after about 15 minutes, Hermione tried to get up again. "Draco, I'm hungry. Can we please go have something to eat?" Draco just continued to lay there. "Draco, please wake up." Then Hermione got an idea. She got her arms out of his grip and started to tickle him. He woke up instantly and started laughing.

"Cheater!" he laughed. He was very ticklish. "Ok ok I'm awake I'm awake!" Hermione stopped tickling and got up. Draco was smirking and Hermione backed away. Draco launched at her and jumped on top of her making them both fall to the ground. He started to tickle her.

"Draco, stop," she couldn't stop laughing. She was even more ticklish than Draco. He was on top of her, tickling her mercilessly. "Draco!"

He started to laugh and then all of a sudden Draco bent closer and kissed her soft on the lips. Then he quickly jumped off her and stood there.

Hermione was shocked and a bit taken back by the kiss. Draco Malfoy had just kissed her, the former mudblood. Hermione got up and stared at Draco waiting for him to say something.

All Draco could do was stammer though, "I…ummm…You see…ahhh…I." Draco felt like an idiot. He forgot how to speak. Hermione put up her hand as to say, shut up. She smiled and then left the room, leaving Draco feeling stupid.

Hermione went into the bathroom and started the shower. She pealed off her clothes and got in. The water was so hot it burnt her skin, though she didn't mind. All she could think about was Draco kissing her.

Draco sat back down on the couch. The same couch he and Hermione had fallen asleep on the night before. He was still in shock over everything, and now he had to add the kiss to that list of confusion. A smile formed across his lips, as he thought about the kiss. Hermione had beautiful full lips. Draco heard the shower running. He started to think about Hermione in the shower. The water running over her beautiful body. Her hair wet and glistening, dripping everywhere. Draco started to wish that her hair would drip on him. Draco shook his head. He needed to stop this. He needed to stop falling in love with her. Draco went into the hallway, he didn't hear the shower turn off. He turned into the hallway where Hermione and his bedroom were and he was Hermione. She was walking to her bed room in the smallest towel he could imagine.

"Hermione…" he said. Hermione turned around surprised. She must have been very jumpy because she had gotten so surprised she dropped her towel. There Hermione was standing naked right in front of Draco. Her body was wet from the shower. She looked perfect. She started to turn beat red.

"Draco…" she ran into her room and shut the door quickly. She couldn't believe he had just seen her naked. She leaned against the door for support. Hermione had always been nervous about her own body. She had just recently filled out and now she had curves in all the right places, but she still wasn't sure if she wanted guys to see all of her.

Outside in the hallway, Draco was still standing with a shocked look on his face. _Hermione was naked...Right in front of me. Damn she is hot. _

Draco went back to his room, and looked at the clock. It was now 12 30. Draco smiled to himself. He had kissed Hermione and had seen her naked before lunch time.

A/N BWAHAHAHAHAHA I'm evil! IT'S A CLIFFY!!!!! don't hate me!!!!

Now ok back to the contest!

Ok this is what's happening if you are still unsure! Ok, I am going to be taking someone(s)shut up I know it doesn't make sense and they are going to be in the story! I need names, house, blood line, and appearance! It is going to be at a death eater party, ok? So they can be like Gryffendors because that wont work!!!

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!! Review please but not if you are gonna be an ass clown about it! You know who you are!


	8. it was only a kiss

NEVER HURRY NEVER WORRY!!!!!!!  
ginsensu- hehe don't worry I will punish him  
SexiiBabii- thank you I know I am  
MasqueradeGirl- thank you for the no pressure!  
mouth135- well you will have to wait and find out dear mouth  
maripas- thank you for that!  
Griffyndorlady- DON'T FALL OFF!!! I don't want to find out you like break your tail bone cuz of me!  
Madame-Cazone- FINALY someone agrees with me!  
Sirius's Secret Lover- ok I will defiantly take that into consideration! I'm glad you like it!!  
dracoisthesexiestmanalive- party will be within the next few chapters! Sorry I keep coming up with more stuff!  
Dramione101-hehe I like when people bow  
EmilyLovesYOU, ebonpinion, Rebellion Author, Ronnie.icklekins.is.red.hot, Fnick-Gurlz, hopelesslydark, Toxxic-hugs, Kalaia THANK YOU

Hermione sat on her bed biting her lip. She was still in a state of shock at what happened. She decided that it would be best for awhile to stay in her room. She went over to her closet and stood in front of it. She grabbed her black pants and then a sliver halter top. No one back at school would ever believe that she would have those clothes in her closet. People didn't know the true Hermione, the summer Hermione. She was unwound during the summer, she did her homework early then she reconnected with old friends and went to parties. Her best friend, Ginny didn't even know the true Hermione, though in truth no one did, because the people that saw her in the summer didn't know she was a witch. Hermione sighed; she just wanted someone who she could tell everything to.  
She laid back down on her bed and grabbed her Ipod and plugged it into the speakers. She turned to one of her favorite bands, The Killers. Hermione loved alternative rock bands, another one of her secrets. She put the Ipod down next to her and stared at her ceiling letting the words follow over her.

_I'm coming out of my cage__  
__And I've been doing just fine__  
__Gotta gotta be down__  
__Because I want it all__  
__It started out with a kiss__  
__How did it end up like this?__  
__It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

As the song played she couldn't help but think, was it only a kiss? 

_Now I'm falling asleep__  
__And she's calling a cab__  
__While he's having a smoke__  
__And she's taking a drag__  
__Now they're going to bed__  
__And my stomach is sick__  
__And it's all in my head__  
__But she's touching his chest__  
__Now, he takes off her dress__  
__Now, let me go_

Hermione shook her head. It was only a kiss. The words kept playing in her head.

_And I just can't look - it's killing me__  
__And taking control__  
__Jealousy, turning saints into the sea__  
__Turning through sick lullabies __  
__Choking on your alibis__  
__But it's just the price I pay__  
__Destiny is calling me__  
__Open up my eager eyes__  
__'Cause I'm Mr Brightside__  
_  
Hermione could feel the words becoming a part of her. They were telling how she was feeling. She made herself not cry. She kept saying softly to herself, it was only a kiss.  
She got out a quill and parchment, and started to write a letter to Ginny. She knew Harry would soon be at the Burrow, so she would tell Ginny to tell them everything. She knew Ron would be mad that the letter wasn't for him.

**_Flashback_**__

_ Ron hugged Hermione for a long time after they got off the Hogwarts Express. Their parents were waiting but Ron didn't want to let go. He knew that he would soon be seeing Hermione again but he hated being away from her. __  
__ "Do you have to stay home till the wedding, Mione?" Ron said looking hopeful. He had hid his feelings for Hermione before but he didn't want to anymore. He was sick of it. __  
__ "I'm sorry Ron but I have to. I miss my other parents and my muggle friends. You will have fun without me though, getting to plan the wedding with Fluer," she said trying to sound cheery. She couldn't stand Ron's future sister-in-law. "You can look at her beauty everyday." She looked down. __  
__ Ron lifted her chin up and looked her in the eyes. "I would rather look at your beauty any day." Then he brought her face close and kissed her. Hermione hadn't expected this. She had known from Ginny that Ron had feelings for her but she didn't feel the same. He was her best friend she knew that this was going to ruin everything. Hermione stood there for a moment shocked.__  
__ "I'll…I'll…see you at the wedding, Ronald," she grabbed her back and quickly walked over to her parents._

Hermione shook her head at the memory. She hadn't meant to lead Ron on in any way, she didn't want to hurt him. That is why when she was with Victor Krum she had kept it a secret.  
Victor Krum. Hermione's first love. He was a pro quiddetch player and a very good looking on at that. No one but Hermione knew how smart he actually was. They would have deep meaningful conversation. He was also an excellent kisser. Hermione smiled at the memory. Then she went back to writing her letter.

_Dear Ginny,__  
__Are you having a good summer so far? Did you get your O.W.L grade yet? I can't wait to hear what you got. I helped you study for hours, so I know you did wonderful. __  
__So I have big news, I am adopted. Yes, I am living with my father right now, his name is Tom. It's still quite strange living with him but I am getting used to it. I can't wait till the wedding to see me, I look quite different right now so you will be surprised. Tell Ron and Harry hi for me. __  
__Love always,__  
__Hermione the bookworm._

She laughed as she write the last part. Ginny and Hermione always ended their letter with something like that or Ginny the fiery red head, or Hermione the naughty librarian.  
She wanted to tell Ginny about the kiss and about the betrothal but she knew that anyone could find the letter. She also wanted to tell Ginny who her new father really was but this would be even worse to say in a letter. What would she write? Hi Ginny it's Hermione, oh guess what you know Voldemort the dark lord? Yes well he is my birth father and I am living with him!  
Hermione attached the letter to an owl she had gotten right after school ended. She was a black owl, and completely gorgeous. Hermione named her Elphaba, after her favorite character in the book Wicked, the life and times of the witches of oz. Elphaba was the Wicked Witch of the West in the wizard of oz, and Wicked showed the true her, the misunderstood Elphaba.  
As Hermione watched Elphaba fly away, she wished she could go with her. She wanted to take flight and just fly away from Voldemort's house, from the death eater's, from Ron's kiss but not from Draco's. She wanted him to go with her.  
Hermione was startled by a knock at her room. She didn't move and there was another knock. Then a blonde head stuck his head in the door.  
"Hey, I thought you might be sleeping, you didn't say anything," Draco said. He looked like a floating head. "May I come in?"  
Hermione nodded and sat on walked over to her bed and sat down. She saw Draco was carrying a large tray filled with food. She looked at him confused.  
"You didn't have breakfast and it's a little past lunch time, so I thought you might be hungry," he explained blushing a little. Hermione's eyes widened. This was so sweet of him to do. There were a few burgers, fries, chips, noodles, hot dogs, grapes, sandwiches, milk and soda.  
"Draco, I couldn't possibly eat all this, would you like to join me?" Hermione said smiling. Draco was surprised. He thought she was going to be mad at the kiss but before when he was pacing outside her room he heard her music and the line, It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss. Draco heard her murmur those line. To her it was only a kiss.  
"I would love to," he sat down next to her and grabbed a burger. They talked and they laughed, but inside Draco was dieing.  
A kiss always meant something.

A/N not a totally juice one I think but they both thing that the kiss meant nothing to the other! GASP what will happen!? You will have to wait and see! I know I'm so evil! O CRAP STUDY HALL IS ABOUT TO END! Contest winners will be next chapter!


	9. Tears and blood

dracoisthesexiestmanalive- I don't want to make them progress tooooo fast! It will be too unbelievable then!

Mauve Vanilla- …..two words, fan fiction.

Griffyndorlady- haha gutter gutter gutter! Hahaha! O no! keep your hair in! it will come it will come!

Anhyvar- thanks I wanted to do something original! I too am surprised people like it!

MasqueradeGirl- hehe thanks for the no pressure!

Ronnie.icklekins.is.red.hot-haha well the pepto didn't help! I had MAD writers block!

dramione4evah-I think the winners will just be a surprised when I do the chapter

KewlKat4- YAY someone who understands me!

A/N- ok ok ok I'M SORRY!!! I had testing and then I was sick…AGAIN! I know this chapter kinda sucks but I still have writers block! But I know I will get it back after rereading Harry Potter!

DISCLAMER- I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING! If I was J.K Rowling, would I bother writing fan fiction…well yes I probably would but that's me! Hahaha! I WOULD LOVE TO OWN DRACO!

Draco went into his room, feeling happier than can be. He and Hermione had a nice lunch together and they were becoming fast friends. He laid down on his bed smiling. He couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. He wondered which Hermione was more beautiful, the old Hermione or the new. To him they were both gorgeous. The old Hermione had eyes that looked like they had all the answers. They were kind and soft, he felt so safe when he looked at her eyes. Her new green eyes were completely sexy. Draco could see the wild side in her that had been waiting to come out. Either way Hermione was the hottest female he had ever seen, and now she was his. Then Draco frowned. What if she found a way to get out of the marriage, then Draco would lose her. Draco had to stop her from finding out. He had to distract her. Hermione always had to walk by his room to get to the library so he would hear her every time she went, but he didn't know how long he could keep that up. He would have to make a plan.

All of a sudden an owl flew over Draco's head. He could recognize the owl anywhere, it was from his best friend Blaise Zabini. Crab and Goyle weren't his best friends they were barely his friends, they just followed him around everywhere.

_Dear Draco, _

_What's going on mate? Your mum was here talking to my mum, how come you didn't come? Your mum said that you had important work. Is it for You-know-who? Does it have to do with him? Don't leave me hanging! _

_Anyway, I heard that 7th years are going on a trip this year. I'm not sure when, but I heard we are going to America! Pretty cool right? Start workin on your gangsta! Maybe we can play a trick on the Gryffendor Princess while we are there!_

_Blaise_

Draco got out a new parchment and a quill. He sat at a desk and looked out the window. He was doing something having to do with You-know-who meaning Voldemort, but he couldn't tell Blaise that. The Gryffendor Princess. That of course meant Hermione. Draco hadn't wanted Blaise or anyone to find out about his crush on Hermione.

_Dear Blaise,_

_Are you serious? You know I can't tell you anything in a letter someone may find it. Stupid idiot. _

_You are not gangsta! Give it up! But going to America would be pretty cool….And maybe for a while we should lay of the Princess…_

_Draco_

He didn't want to give too much detail, so he just wrote the quick note and sent it. He laid back on the bed thinking again about Hermione. He wondered what she was doing. He wondered if she was thinking about him. Then all of a sudden a cat came in and jumps on top of him.

"AHHHHHHH!" Draco screamed. The cat scratched is his face. Hermione rushed him into the room.

"CROOKSHANKS NO!" Hermione screamed. The bushy cat went over to Hermione and purred. Hermione knelt down and picked up the cat. Draco looked at the mangy cat. Hermione pet the cat. "Now, Crookeshanks, you must be nice to Draco. Ok, baby." She kissed the cat, then put him down and the cat scurried off. "Oh, Draco. I am so sorry!"

She quickly sat down next to him. She gasped when she saw he was bleeding. "Oh, hang on. I will be right back," she ran off and within a couple of minutes came back with a first aid kit. She opened it up and then grabbed a wet wash cloth that she had gotten from the bathroom.

"Hermione, I'm fine really. But what was that…thing," Draco said. He looked around again. Then he looked back at Hermione's face. It was all screwy.

"It is not a _thing._ HE is my CAT!" Hermione snapped. Hermione was very protective of her cat. She loved her cat more than anything in the world, especially right now. Crookeshanks was the only one she trusted. He was the only one who didn't lie to her.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Draco said quietly. He didn't mean to make her upset. He wanted her to be happy. He liked her a lot, even if her cat was crazy.

Hermione shrugged and then went back to fixing his wounds. She knew she could of used magic but since Draco had insulted her cat, she was going to fix him up the muggle way. She dabbed his face with the cloth. She looked at his skin. It was perfect and clear. He was quite pale, probably from being inside all the time after what had happened. Just then Hermione remembered the end of the school year with Draco and what he had done. In her smallest voice she whispered, "Why?"

Draco looked at her confused. He didn't know what she was talking about. He was almost scared she was talking about why he was trying to keep the betrothal on, or why was he falling for her. The truth though was, he had been falling for her since the fourth year. Though at first it was purely physical. He saw her at the Yule ball and she was a vision of beauty. He wanted to ask her to dance but he knew he couldn't. He had watched her dance. Pansy Parkinson had been his date, back when she was madly in love with him. After that Draco noticed Hermione more and more. He watched her during class. He saw her during the day. At dinner time, she ate like a normal person, not like the anorexic girls in Slytherin.

"Why did you try to kill Dumbledore?" she asked his working on his face. Draco became even paler. He hated talking about what had happened. He looked at Hermione. She was know looking him in the eyes. He couldn't lie to her.

"Because of…my father. He made a deal with the Dark Lord…your father…that I would carry out what ever plan he had. I tried to say no but…my father was the one who threatened my mother and me. He said that if I didn't follow in the footsteps of him that he would disown me and then he would have no trouble killing me. Then my mother stepped in and tried to talk him out of it, but he threatened to divorce her and then kill her. I couldn't let that bastard kill my mother! I hate my father with my whole body. I'm glad he got the dememtors kiss. He deserved it, not that he ever did have a soul to begin with," Draco said angry. He wasn't angry with Hermione for asking but he was angry with his father and this reminded him why. Then he felt Hermione put her hand on top of his. He looked at her eyes, they were glistening with tears. Draco didn't know what to do.

"Draco…I'm so sorry," she wrapped her arms around him quickly before Draco could do anything. At first his arms stayed at his side, then he embraced her. He stroked her hair. It smelt beautiful, like lilies. He was in heaven.

"It's alright Hermione. I'm over it. My mom is safe, and my dad is gone. Nothing could be better," he smiled in her hair. He loved being this close to her. Then they heard voice coming from down stairs.

"Oh, Drakey where are you?" the voice called. Draco knew that voice. He smiled at Hermione then ran down stairs. He smiled at the girl who was at the bottom of the stairs. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was gorgeous and had her arms out. "Are you gonna come give me a hug Draco?"

Hermione stood at the top of the stairs watching Draco embrace Pansy Parkinson.

A/N- GASP! "BUT I THOUGHT HE HATED PANSY?! WHAT IS GOING ON!?" BWAHAHAHAHA!

After being gone for so long, I am coming back WITH A BOOM! BWAHAHAHAHA!

But things aren't always what they seem! Who says Pansy is a crazy Draco loving crazy freak! Yes…the book maybe but who knows what goes on behind closed doors! Hehe!

The contest is going to be a surprise! You will find out when the chapter for that goes up! BWAHAHAHAHA! Sorry!

DON'T HATE ME! OR SUE FOR …IDK! Because I am saving my money for a car!

Also, I am busy reading Death Note, I AM OBBSEST WITH IT!!!!


	10. SORRY!

Hey all I know it has been over a month and people have send me messages saying when are you going to update?!

I'm sorry I just haven't been able to think of anything!

The problem is I had the first half of the chapter done but it got deleted and I cant find it. I had sent it to a friend in a myspace message a month ago but he deleted it after reading it and since it was more than 14 days ago it got deleted from my sent file! I'm so mad about it! And I am having hard time writing but I think by next we the next chapter will be up and I will make it really long and really good! I'm really sorry!

Please don't be mad I have just had Harry Potter fan fiction writer's block. I'm going to reread the books and read more fan fiction to try and get me in a Harry potter mind set.

If anyone has any ideas for me I will be helpful! If I cant think of anything really good my next chapter may be kinda short just to get me back in the flow.


	11. Omg, i think I love my fiance

I'm only doing a specifics for replying to reviews! Sorry but that's how it is, there are too many to do them all!

MasqueradeGirl- I don't know her actually hair color so I decided on blonde

Griffyndorlady- Pinky? Hermione will get her man, GASP IM SORRY DON'T CRY!!!!!

mouth135- _evil eyes_

r0manticr0se- HA that doesn't work on me!

ohhanotheranonymouswriter- oh he will and he will come back to a big surpise!

Shimmering Skittles- no he had to because if he didn't he and his mom would be killed! That's why he had to follow out the plan he doesn't want to be like his dad!

ebonpinion- I like the ideas! May borrow some with no intent on returning them!

Westerman-…I don't know what to say

irishhellgirl- thanks for the awesome ideas! Again I may borrow but not give them back! Mwahahaha

Ok so I'm skipping fucking lunch because I finished this before but then like it just got deleted because of this stupid computer! So I'm writing this really fast, and I'm pissy so please just keep are your bashing to yourself! …sorry that I sound mad. But everything is messy in my life, that's why I haven't written! Sorry!

Hermione stood shocked to see Pansy Parkinson standing in the doorway hugging Draco like they were best friends. For some reason she couldn't help but feel jealous. Draco was hugging Pansy and smiling.

"Draco, it's wonderful to see you! How are you? What are you doing at the Dark Lords house? Your mom sent me here…" her voice trailed off when she saw Hermione at the bottom of the stairs. She didn't know it was Hermione though. She was taken back a little. She could see the jealous look on Hermione's face. "Who is this, Draco?"

Draco turned around and saw Hermione. He didn't notice the jealous look on her face, he just though she was annoyed at him. He couldn't help but think how cute she looked annoyed. He had seen her annoyed many times in class. He always thought she looked cute. Though it was different now, since her eyes were green. He missed her hazel eyes. He stood there for a second, not sure what to say. "Pansy, this is Hermione."

Pansy's eyes widened. "as in GRANGER?!" She looked Hermione up and down. She saw a smirk spread across Hermione's lips. Pansy recognized it. "Wow, Granger…you look amazing!" Hermione was shocked by what Pansy said. "But…why are you in the dark lord's house…" she was confused.

"The question really is, Parkinson what are you doing in my father's house?" Hermione sneered then she smirked when she saw the confused look on Pansy's face. It was priceless. Hermione knew she confused her. Pansy deserved in Hermione's book. She was always me and crude.

"The dark lord sent me here…to come see Draco and apparently you?" Pansy said her eyes still wide. "wait what do you mean father? I am really confused here." She looked over at Draco confused. Hermione looked between them and started to get jealous again. She hated that she was jealous.

"Why don't we go into the living room and talk?" Draco suggested, his voice was almost begging. He hated the situation he was in. He knew he should of told Pansy that he was now engaged but he didn't know what Hermione would say to him telling. He didn't want to tell till he knew Hermione wanted to, but know they had no choice. They all went into the living room and sat down. Draco sat on one of the couches and across from him facing him sat Pansy on another. In a big leather chair sat Hermione. It was almost like a U shape how the chairs were set up. Then Draco looked to Hermione. "Hermione…I think we need to tell her."

Hermione waved her hand and sat back, as if to say, 'If you must'. Then Draco started to tell Pansy everything. Everything about Hermione being Voldemort's daughter to them being engaged. Hermione sat there smirking at Pansy. She could see how jealous Pansy was getting. It was common knowledge at Hogwarts that Pansy was in love with Draco. She looked at Pansy, trying to find some sign that she was going crazy inside. Then all of a sudden Pansy started to laugh.

"Draco, I am so happy for you! You are going to be related to the dark lord!" Pansy got up and hugged him. Hermione was beyond confused.

"Wait you are happy for him?" Hermione said confused. She thought Pansy was going to rip her eyes out then bludgeon her to death with them.

Pansy and Draco exchanged looks. Pansy nodded to him as if they both were thinking the same thing. "Hermione…I'm not mad. I am happy for you two. I know I gave you a hard time but I swear I won't anymore"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Is that because you are afraid of my father?" She crossed her arms over her chest. She knew that was going to happen a lot. She did care but she didn't. She was happy she was going to be treated better but she hated that it was because people feared her father.

"Well, yes partly but also because I can tell you aren't going to hurt Draco. Because if you did you would have every Slytherin after you and also because I know you, Gra…Rid…Hermione" she wasn't sure what to call Hermione now. "I know you won't hurt Draco. Even if you have evil in your blood, you are still the kind hearted Gryffendor we have grow to hate and envy" she laughed.

"But you are in love with Draco," Hermione blurted out. Then she went red. She hadn't meant to just say that all of a sudden. She felt very silly.

Then Pansy started to laugh again. It was a full hearted loud laughing, Pansy was holding her sides as though she was afraid they were going to split. Hermione frowned. She had no idea what was so funny. "Hermione…I'm gay!"

Hermione's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it. Pansy was gay; the girl who was always hanging all over Draco .The girl who always called him Drakey-poo was gay. He was in shock. Hermione turned to Draco who has been quiet. He looked straight into Hermione's eyes. It felt like he was looking at her soul. Hermione looked away. She hated that Draco was having this affect on her.

"Yes, I am gay," Pansy continued snapping Hermione back to reality. "Draco knows already. Actually he was the first person I told. When we were going out, I told him I wanted to break up because I was gay. He was so great about it. But then other girls started to ask questions like why I dumped Draco, so I told them that I didn't that we wanted to keep the relationship secret. Then finally Draco and I came up with a plan, I would pretend I still like him and he would pretend that he was kind of interested but not really. That way, I wasn't taken so I could go out with girls, but also I wouldn't look stupid staying single. We were going to stay together like this till the end of 7th year then I would come out of the closet and probably move to America and start over." She laughed again.

Hermione was still stunned then she smiled. "I'm glad you told me Pansy…and I'm sorry your plan is now ruined!" she smiled apologetically to Pansy.

"Oh it's quite alright. I didn't enjoy the plan too much anyways. Draco can get a bit needy," Pansy winked and both of the girls giggled. Draco glared at them both. Then Pansy blew him a kiss.

"Well, I am going to go make lunch you two stay and catch up," Hermione got up and went to the kitchen.

As soon as she left Pansy turned to Draco, "Damn, Hermione got hot!" Draco chuckled to himself and blushed slightly as though he was thinking the same thing. "Draco…this is a dream come true for you. I mean you have been crazy about her the longest time!"

It was true Draco was crazy about her. He always has been. "It's not like that Pans. She and I aren't going to work out. She doesn't like me like that. She wants to get out of the marriage."

"Please Draco that's not true! She was so jealous when she saw us hugging. She wants you to herself," she pointed out.

"No, she is going to try and get out of the marriage and knowing her she will. She is so brilliant," _and beautiful, and witty, and nice, and gorgeous, and kind, and brave and hot, _he thought to himself. "I mean when we kissed she didn't…."

"Wait you two kissed? And you didn't tell me! What was it like!" Pansy leaned in close to her the details.

"There is nothing to tell really, I gave her a soft kiss on the lips, she didn't react, I know she doesn't feel the same. Case closed." He sighed, kissing Hermione was amazing. A rush of emotions hit him. All he wanted to do was kiss her again and again and again. He kept thinking about her lips.

"All I'm saying is, you move fast Draco. Next thing you will tell me is you have seen her naked," Pansy joked. Draco blushed and looked down. "OH. MY. GOD. You did NOT!" he nodded. "You bro hoe! Well, what was it like."

"She has an amazing body Pans. It's soft without being fat. She is perfectly tan. She is...perfect. I didn't mean to see her, she was coming out the shower and her towel dropped. I accidentally scared her. She didn't see me until I said something."

"You are so lucky!" Pansy squealed.

"Pans, remember Hermione is straight. Back off," Draco warned jokingly.

"I know I know. I will be good. Scouts honor!" Pansy laughed. "but seriously Draco if you want this to work out…you have to do something. I mean you like her a lot. You can't let her slip away."

"I know…god, I'm in love with my fiancé" he sighed.

Ginny sat down, she just got another letter from Hermione.

_Dear Gin and Joints _

_Hey, yah I know crazy. I am staying here with him and someone else…a boy. Not his son…but let's just say he and I have already kissed. Apperently he is my fiancé! I know don't scream! Don't tell Harry and do NOT tell Ron! He will freak out! _

_I was thinking of bringing him to the wedding? Do you think that Fleur would let me? Can you ask her? Thank Sweety! _

_Love, _

_The Silent Siren _

Ginny stopped herself from screaming. She couldn't believe Hermione was engaged. She couldn't wait to meet the guy. She got out a quill and paper.

_Dear bushes of fun_

_YOU ARE ENGAGED!? OMG THAT'S AWSOME!!! You are right, Ron is going to flip. He has been talking about how you two are going to get together at the wedding and then be together forever, sick right? Though it would be cool to be engaged…_

_Of course I'll ask. I'm sure she will be happy to let you! You know who is also coming? Victor Krum! This is going to be messy! I hope you are having fun with your new dad! I can't wait to meet him also! _

_Love, _

_Red Hot Halo above my head! _

She sent the letter then she went downstairs. She found Fleur and Bill talking about the wedding plans.

"I'm glad I caught you two, I just got an owl from Hermione," Ginny sat down at the kitchen table.

"How is Hermione?" Bill asked. He had always liked Hermione. She was smart and really sweet. She was also beautiful, especially for her age.

"She is fine…but she was wondering if she could bring a guest to the wedding," Ginny crossed her fingers under the table.

"Like a DATE?" Fleur asked excited.

"Yah…" Ginny said biting her lip. It was well known that Ron loved Hermione; Bill knew this better than anyone. He and Ron had sent owls all year about how to get Hermione to like Ron.

"Wait, what about Ron? Gin, he will be crushed!" Bill said quietly. He didn't want to see his brother get hurt.

"Bill, it's Hermione's purgative whether she liked Ron or not!" She got annoyed. "Now are you going to let Hermione bring a date or not?"

At that part, Ron walked in the room, "Hermione is bringing a date…"

"Yes she is," Fleur said. "We 'ave some extra 'oom."

Ron went pale. Then he looked at Ginny, and got angry. She knew how he felt, yet she was helping Hermione to bring a date. This made him angry. He felt betrayed. "But this was suppose to be about me and Hermione!"

Ginny sighed, "Actually this is about Bill and Fleur."

Ron sulked off.

A/N ok it was originally 5 pages, but this friggen computer lock up and I lose all my work for the second time this chapter! So this is like the 3rd draft! OK so I am calm now, and I just finished, and the lunch bell rang but I cant leave because once you are in the library for a block you can't leave…I hope you all like this! You better! Or not…what ever! …please no bashing though! Because I'm just like going through stuff and I don't want to bring my baggage in here!


	12. My dadHugh Heffner

Griffyndorlady- haha yup I played the gay card! Haha!!

AriesFireGirl- I thought it was

Lady Of the Silver Wheel- it is fun isn't it?

Ronnie.icklekinds.is.red.hot- yah, I thought the Pansy thing would shock people! I like the whole Ron pining for Hermione but I don't like them together!

Toxxix-hugs-yes he will

Hermione woke but around noon the next morning, feeling completely refreshed. She had had fun with Draco and Pansy the day before, she even invited her to stay the night but Pansy declined. She said that Hermione and Draco needed some alone time. This of course made Hermione laugh. She got out of bed and stretched. Then there was knocking at her door.

"Come in," she said as she put on her robe. Draco walked in, and instantly let his eyes roll over her body. She was wearing a silver silk robe that hugged her hips perfectly. He studdered for a minute then cleared his throat.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," he let one of his trade mark smirk cross his mouth. "Sleep long enough?"

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Well someone didn't wake me up."

"Oh, you mean like when I woke you up by doing this?" Draco walked closer to her then started to tickle her. She squealed.

"DRACO!" she laughed. They fell back onto the bed with him still tickling her. Now he was on top of her, tickling her.

"Say please," he smirked still tickling her. He couldn't help but think what a beautiful laugh she had.

"PLEASE!" she said through her laughs. He stopped tickling her. "Thank you" she was out of breath from all the laughing. Then she remember last time they were in the position. Last Draco had kissed her. She smiled up at him. It had been a great kiss. She enjoyed it very much, even though it was just a quick soft kiss.

Draco stayed on top of her smiling down. She looked gorgeous with her hair fanned out. He missed her old hair. She looked so different now. "Do you like your new look more than your old?" He stroked her hair a little.

She shrugged. "I guess…I love that my hair isn't frizzy but I miss the old color. I love my eye color though. I am thinking of dyeing my hair back though, what do you think?"

He smiled, "I think it will look beautiful no matter what." Hermione started to blush. He couldn't believe how adorable she looked.

"You are very sweet Draco," she lifted her head and kissed him softly. Draco was so surprised he jumped back. Hermione sat up and looked down embarrassed. "I'm…I'm sorry Draco. I just…last time…I guess…it didn't mean anything." She turned away from him.

Draco walked over to her, and held her chin so she looked up at him, "Hermione…a kiss always means something." He leaned down and kissed her softly. She kissed him back. She was about to pull him back onto the bed when she heard a voice.

"HERMIONE! DRACO! ARE YOU TWO AWAKE YET?" Hermione recognized that voice, it was her father's Voldemort's voice. Hermione sat up quickly, pushing Draco away.

"Yes, I am. I'll be down in a minute," she looked and noticed Draco was already dressed. "Go down stairs, so he doesn't suspect a thing." Draco nodded and went down stairs, but not before kissing her cheek.

Draco went down stairs and saw Voldemort standing there, "So Draco, did you take care of my baby girl?" Draco nodded, staying silent. "Good man, she still getting dressed?" Draco nodded again, he was afraid to speak out. "You didn't tell her about the party, correct?" Draco shook his head. "good, it has to be a surprise."

Hermione came down the stairs, she wearing a black skirt once again, and a green top. Though there was something different about her, her hair was a different color. It was exactly her old color, it was slightly dark, but her hair was still straight and sleek. A smile spread across Hermione's lips.

"Hermione, what did you do to your hair?" Voldemort asked her surprised. He was a bit disappointed; Hermione's mother had black hair.

"I thought I would lighten it up a bit…black hair just isn't me," she looked down. She liked it; it went well with her green eyes she thought. She was sad he didn't like it.

"Well," Draco spoke up for the first time since Voldemort got there. "I think it looks beautiful." He smiled

Hermione smiled gratefully back. "Thank you Draco." She kept her eyes on him. She wanted to kiss him again.

"Well…" there was an awkward silence; at least it was awkward for Voldemort. The two teens were just standing there staring at each other. "ummm, how about we all go into the back yard?" He led them out and as soon as Hermione walked out a bunch of people popped up and yelled, "SURPRISE!"  
"Oh my god, what is this?" Hermione was confused. She looked to Draco to see if he was confused as well, but he had a smirk on his face. "You knew about this?"

"Of course I did," he smiled. He was standing right behind her; he touched the small of her back lightly. "I hope you like it," he whispered in her ear. Shivered were sent up and down her spine.

She turned to him and smiled. "I love it Draco…" She was about to kiss him when people started coming over to her and shaking her hand and introducing themselves.

After about 45 minutes of meeting people, Hermione looked for Draco. She saw him standing near Blaise Zabini, she smiled and walked over to them. "Hey," she smiled at them.

Blaise's eye widened when he saw Hermione. She looked amazing; he had never seen her like that before. "Hermione…it's great to see you."

Draco knew exactly what Blaise was thinking and he got very jealous. He hated that Blaise was looking at Hermione. Hermione was his girl. They hadn't made it official but that was just a technicality in his mind. Then his eyes driffed over to where Voldemort was, "wonderful, they play mates are back." He sighed.

Hermione looked around and saw three witches, about her age talking to Voldemort. "Well my dad is a regular Hugh Heffner." She walked over to Voldemort, Draco and Blaise trailing behind.

Draco nudged Blaise hard in the side. "What the hell, Draco?" Blaise whispered.

"Stop looking at Hermione's ass," he growled. Blaise had been staring at Hermione's ass, and it made Draco even more jealous. He wished he could go make her change her skirt so others wouldn't look at her.

"So, this must be the little princess," one of the witches raised an eye brow. She had almost purple hair with grayish eyes. The other girls snickered.

"Danyella…" Voldemort said in a warning tone.

She turned to Voldemort, "I'm sorry, my lord" she cooed. She battered her eyes at him. It made Hermioen gag. The girl turned to Hermione, "I'm Danyella Kinselle."

"We will be nice," another one purred to Voldemort. "I'm Cimone Conjer." Hermione noticed she had slight French accent. She had dark red hair, darker than Ginny's, and honey eyes.

Another girl stepped towards Hermione, "I'm Rain Fenton." The girl had short cropped black hair and dark eyes. She was paler than the other girls. She was also the only one not pushing up on Voldemort.

"Well I will leave you teens to talk," he smiled and walked away. The three girls smiled at Voldemort, then turned there attention back to Hermione.

"So what are you guys trying to win a spot as my new step mommy?" Hermione smirked. She looked the girls up and down. She had seen them briefly at Hogwarts but never talked to them.

"You are a funny funny girl," Danyella said, she was like the ring leader for the group. "Your dad loves us, we do what ever he says when ever he says. You know before you came along, he was going to name one of us his heir, he was going to marry one of us." She glared at Hermione.

"But now that you are back, we are out of the job," Cimone glared as well.

"And that doesn't make us too happy," Rain looked Hermione up and down.

"If you do anything, to mess up our spots with your dad, then we will make life a living hell for you," Danyella sneered. Then she saw Draco and she smiled. "Draco, its been awhile." The girls walked past Hermione over to him. First Cimone hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then Rain hugged him kissing the other cheek. Danyella was confident enough to go last. She hugged him making sure there hips touched. Hermione saw this. She went in front of the girls, and raised an eye brow.

"Your position? What to be play mates for my father?" Hermione smirked. "wow you guys must have a lot of confidence in yourself, so who was going to be Mrs. Riddle?"

"Me most likely," Danyella smirked. "and trust me, it's not to late for that to happen."

Hermione stepped forward towards the girl, "You just made a bad enemy." Hermione turned and walked away. Draco followed her. Blaise stayed back and flirted with the girls.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and looked around. He led her towards the side of the house where no one could see them, then he pulled her in and kissed her, then he whispered in her ear, "Do you know how sexy you looked telling those girls off?" He kissed her neck softly.

Hermione giggled, "Draco we can't do this now. Someone might catch us." She giggled again. She loved the sense of danger, like they could be caught at any moment. She couldn't believe she was falling for Draco, and not just falling but falling hard.

He kissed her more passionately this time, running his fingers through her hair. "Ok let's go back out there." He put his arm around her waist and led them out there.

Danyella noticed this, and glared as Draco whispered something in her ear. Hermione had taken her place at the right hand side of Voldemort and now she was taking Draco away as well. She wasn't going to stand for this.

Draco held up his hand to stop the music. Hermione looked at him confused. Everyone got quiet. Draco looked over at Voldemort who nodded. Draco turned his attention to Hermione.

"Hermione…you have been thrown into this crazy world and not by choice yet you are handling it with more grace and poise than any other person would of. I am not just talking about the fact you are now Hermione Riddle, but I am talking about how you and I are arranged to be married." It got even quieter. No one knew that part yet. "You and I seemed to hate each other in front of everyone else since we met. But now, we have been getting along perfectly, and I couldn't be happier. You are a beautiful, kind, smart, funny, loving witch. I am lucky to be betrothed to you. I know this marriage is arranged, but I still want to do this right for you." He got down on one knee and took out a velvet box and opened it to show a gorgeous diamond ring. Hermione gasped. "Hermione…will you not hex me during this marriage?" He smiled. Hermione laughed. She knew he couldn't ask will you marry me because neither of them had a choice.

"Yes, I promise I won't hex you," she smiled. He slipped the ring on her finger. He stood up and kissed her softly. Everyone around the clapped. Draco hugged her smiling, though the smile on Hermione's face fell.

A/N "WHY DID THE SMILE FALL!? ISN'T SHE HAPPY?!"

Haha I know I know I am evil! Ok so I picked three winners, and I changed them some…I was watching the girls next door (please don't ask why) and I got the idea, Voldemort is Hugh Heffner

Danyella- Holly

Cimone- Bridget

Rain- Kendra

Also that whole thing with them hugging Draco…I got that from the book A-list! I totally stole that from it! I thought it would be funny!

Now this is the 12 chapter well techinaly the 11 but what ever, I DID NOT RUSH IT! So don't get mad at me for them kissing! Hermione likes him but she still isn't totally sure…Draco, he has fallen head over heals in love.


	13. Sharing a bed with the enemy

Madame-Cazone-my dear, I would poke my eyes out before making it ron/Hermione story!

ebonpinion- or does it?

AriesFireGirl- haha pimp voldy!

iamobsessedwithharrypotter- that is meant to worry you silly billy!

Griffyndorlady- haha ill throw it now! CATCH! Did you catch it? Haha

TARDISWhore- you are my main winner!

TO EVERYONE ELSE THANK YOU! I WISH I COULD MENTION YOU ALL BUT IM IN CLASS!!

Disclaimer- I am J.K Rowling…HAHA I fooled you! Nope im not! If I was Sirus would be alive! And would be hotter…I would of made john depp play him!

Hermione went into the bathroom, breathing heavily, refusing to look at her finger. It felt like a snake has slithered onto her finger and was squeezing tightly. The ring didn't physically hurt her, but it scared her. This was all real. She was crazy about Draco, but she didn't want to marry him at least not yet. She needed some help.  
She had told Draco she just needed to freshen up, so he was expecting her back soon. She was still scared though. She had her whole future ahead of her. She had her friends, she had school, she had a life.  
There was a knocked at the door and before Hermione could say anything Danyella walked in, "Can I help you with something?" Hermione demanded. "I'm in here."  
"Yes, I noticed" Danyella said acting as if she didn't care. She looked in the mirror and fixed her lip gloss then turned to Hermione who was glaring. "Now listen here, you are going to leave and stay away from Draco. You are going to tell the dark lord you want nothing to do with this or I will make your life hell on earth."  
Hermione let out a laugh, "You honestly think I am scared of you?" She raised an eye brow. Hermione knew more spells than this girl, and she guessed that she could take her in a fight.  
"If you know what's good for you, you will be scared of me," she turned and left. Hermione stood there for a little while longer then went out to the party. She shook her head, Danyella wouldn't do anything to her. She isn't that stupid. She looked around for Draco then saw him, hugging another girl. For some reason she felt a pain of jealousy.  
Hermione walked over to them and gave the girl a tight smile. Draco saw Hermione and could tell something was wrong. He could tell she was jealous.   
"Hermione this is Isobel, Isobel this is Hermione," he went behind Hermione and put his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulders, "my fiancé."  
"OOOOO," Isobel squealed. "You are Hermione! It's a pleasure to meet you! And please call me Izzie. I'm Draco's friend since we were in diapers. I used to live next door to him." She smiled.  
Hermione smiled back, she realized she had nothing to be jealous of. This girl seemed harmless, though she also seemed familiar. "Do you go to Hogwarts?"  
"I did, I graduated last year! I was in ravenclaw. That's why Draco and I never hung out, he was a stuck up jerk," she fake pouted. Both the girls laughed as Draco glared.  
"Why is it that you always have to make fun of me when you are with one of my female friends," he whispered in her ear.  
The heat of his breath on her made her blush, "because, they are funny." She turned her head and kissed him gently. She was going to enjoy this, because she didn't know if they were actually going to get married. She could still find a way out of it. Then she could see if he actually cared about her or not.  
The party started to die down after many hours. Voldemort went into the conservatory with some death eaters for drinks and to talk. Hermione took a shower and Draco went into his room and laid on the bed thinking about his fiancé. He had talked to Voldemort about sleeping in Hermione's room, and he thought that it was a good idea to get them used to it. Though he also threatened Draco if he touched Hermione, Voldemort would never become a grandfather.  
Draco heard Hermione still in the shower and he went into her room and laid on the bed. He was wearing just pajama pants and no shirt. He rested his head on one of the pillow and closed his eyes. "Draco…I think you got lost." Draco opened his eyes and saw Hermione standing in the middle of the room wearing only a towel.  
"No I don't think I did, Mione," he grinned looking at her. Hermione saw his eyes travel up and down her body. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.  
"Draco!" she held the towel tighter to her body.  
"Yes, Hermione?" he said innocently. He looked into her eyes this time and smiled. "Your father wants us to get used to sleeping in the same bed. Though if we do anything…I won't be able to be a dad someday."  
Hermione giggled then grabbed some clothes and left. She came back ten minutes later dressed in gym shorts and a tang top. It was hot out so she didn't like to wear a lot when going to sleep. She sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at him, "hey"  
He smiled at her, "hey" he sat up and sat behind her. He kissed her neck lightly, "You smell amazing."  
She blushed and closed her eyes. It felt good to have him kissing her neck. "Draco, remember what he said," she warned.  
He ignored her and kept kissing her neck. She was so kissable, and she smelt amazing. Then to his disappointment she moved, "What's wrong Hermione?"  
"Nothing," she lied. She sat at her vanity mirror and brushed her hair. She could see Draco watching her. "I'm fine" she lied again.  
"Hermione, I know you aren't. I don't get it you were fine earlier in the day, in fact you were more than fine if I remember right," he grinned thinking about their kiss.  
"I know it's just…" Hermione sighed.  
"You want to know if how I feel for you is real or I am just putting up a show for your father?" he asked almost reading her mind. Hermione nodded silently. Draco got up and went behind her and put his hands on her shoulder. "Hermione…the truth is yes, if we didn't have to I wouldn't have ask you to marry me today, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't of maybe one day. I didn't expect to care for you so much but I do." He turned her around and looked in her eyes. "If you really don't want to do this…then I will help you find a way out but to tell you the truth…I don't mind it so much anymore." He kissed her softly. He looked into her eyes waiting for her to say something. Instead she grabbed his hand and led him over to the bed where they fell asleep holding each other. 

INTERMISSION!!!!!!  
Ron-IF YOU WERE GAY  
THAT'D BE OKAY.  
I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,  
I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY.  
BECAUSE YOU SEE,  
IF IT WERE ME,  
I WOULD FEEL FREE  
TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)

Harry- Ron, please!  
I am trying to read...  
What?!

Ron-  
IF YOU WERE QUEER  
I'D STILL BE HERE,

(sorry I had to do this!!!)

"So, there are two ways to kill Voldemort than," Harry said to Ron sitting on his bed talking. "Either we find all of the Horcruxes or someone of his blood kills him." He sighed. "I don't think he has anyone left in his blood line. I'm pretty sure they are all dead."  
"Too bad he doesn't have a kid," Ron sighed.  
"Yah, like we could get his child to kill their own father," Harry snorted. He was getting frustrated so everything was setting him off. He loved spending the summers here, but with everything with Voldemort and having to see Ginny everyday and not do anything was killing him. He missed holding her.  
"Lay off, mate" Ron snapped back. Ron missed Hermione. He was angry that she was bringing a date. She was suppose to come alone so they could get together.  
"Ron, seriously, she is with someone now. If she wasn't serious about this guy she wouldn't bring him," Harry sighed. Ron was brooding over Hermione since Ginny told them about Hermione's date. He was getting sick of it, he knew that even if Hermione had come alone nothing would happen between. Hermione had told him this. She and he had been talking about it, and Hermione admitted she didn't have romantic feelings for Ron. She felt horrible. Harry hated that she didn't love Ron but he understood you can't control who you love.

"Gee thanks Harry," he snapped. Ron was pissed off at Harry now. Ron was planning on winning Hermione back, with or without Harry's help. He was going to do anything to get Hermione back. And he meant anything!

A/N

Ron seems a bit psycho doesn't he? I hope he doesn't do anything…but its up to me MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA I know I'm evil!

Hermione still has doubts and there may be a way to get out of it…will Hermione do it when she finds it? Will she be the one to find it?

Draco really is falling for Hermione, what is he going to do to win her back?

STAY TUNED!!!! Sorry always wanted to say that!

R&R or I wont update MWAHAHAHAHA


	14. Time to choose

BIG CHAPTER! IT WILL CHANGE EVERYTHING!!!!!!

Disclaimer- I OWN DRACO'S SOUL!...ok maybe not…but can I at least own his body? Haha!

Mwth06- of course he will! He is crazy!

Pstibbons- I love your review! It actually told me stuff like about what you think! YAY!

K.F.H- don't diss the red hair

Isabella Heart- she will be back!

AriesFireGirl- yah I know…but I wanted them in bed together hehe! And Voldemort sucks as a father!

Griffyndorlady- you are evil…I LOVE IT! But no naked Ron in this chapter!

MorgomIR- MORE SUSPENSE IS UP!

And thank you everyone else!!!

Hermione woke up and to her surprise she saw a sleeping Draco. He looked so peaceful. She reached out and stroked his hair. He looked adorable. Then she was even more surprised that their legs were entangled together, and she had been using his chest as a pillow. He had his arm around her waist. She giggled and tried to get up, but Draco held her tighter. She knew where this was going. This time though she was going to win. She tried to pull away again but he held her tighter. "Draco…it's time to get up."

"Ok" he mumbled but then held her tighter. She giggled and tried to pull away. He wasn't letting her go. He didn't want to. He just wanted to hold her. He didn't know for how long this was going to last. He knew that Hermione still had to make a choice between her friends and her father. Either they died or he died. He wanted to ask her what she was going to do but he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Just a few more minutes," she cuddled close to him. She felt like she was cared for, maybe even loved. She knew though that this wasn't going to happen forever. They would get out of this, then he would go back to being the arrogant jack ass, though she prayed he didn't. She also didn't know what she was going to do about Harry, he was her best friend. She couldn't let him die. And Voldemort was evil. He killed so many innocents.

"Stop it," Draco said with his eyes still closed.

"What?" She looked up at him confused. She wasn't doing anything; she had no clue what he was talking about.

"Stop worrying," he smirked.

"How do you know if I am worrying? Your eyes aren't even open," she pointed out.

"That doesn't matter," Draco said pulling her closer than opening his eyes. "I can tell when my fiancé is worried." He kissed her forehead. "Good morning."

Hermione giggled, "Good morning Draco." She shivered a little at the fiancé comment. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be his fiancé but she had no choice.

"Today is the day," Voldemort announced to his Death Eaters. "Today is the day we kill Harry Potter. Now, I know that he knows how to kill me but he doesn't have the means to…yet. So we must strike now. He will be playing Quiddetch with the blood traitors, the Weasleys today. We will strike and grab him."

Then one of them came forward and bowed down, "My lord…may I speak."

"Yes you may."

"My lord, Potter is being watched carefully, are you sure it is a good idea now?" the Death Eater removed his hood, and reveled himself to be Severus Snape. "Also…what about Hermione?"

Voldemort paced around, "I will deal with my daughter…but we will not tell her. I will take Potter to the dungeon; Hermione knows she is not allowed down there. I can trust her with that. She will get over loosing Potter. Draco will help with that." He had big plans for Draco.

"Sir, Potter…he is Hermione's best friend. I don't think…."

"What do you expect me to do, Snape?!" he demanded. "Do you expect me to let Potter live?! Or better yet, let him kill me?!"

"Of course not sir, I am sorry," Snape bowed again and stepped back.

"You are all dismissed, I have to go and check on some things," he apparated out. Snape sighed and watched all the other Death Eaters apparate out as well. Then he went up stairs.

There was a knocked at Hermione's door. She almost freaked out, "ummm just a minute…" but the door opened. Hermione was shocked to see Snape standing there. She pulled the covers up over her higher and nudged Draco. He glared at Snape.

"Are you bloody insane?" Draco hissed at him. He didn't want Snape seeing any part of Hermione.

"Calm yourselves," Snape ordered. Hermione glared at him then got up. She didn't care how little of clothing she was wearing.

"You bastard…" she walked towards him. Draco tried to stop her but couldn't.

"Now listen here…" Snape tried to stop her but he was cut off when Hermione slapped him.

"You kill Dumbledore!" she screamed and pounded on his chest crying. "You bastard! You murder!" She cried heavily.

"I am sorry…he told me too," Snape said letting her hit him. "He told that if it came down to it…that I was still use the killing curse. He forced him. I would die if I didn't kill him, not just because of Draco's mum but because I did an unbreakable vow with Dumbledore himself. I do not know why…but I have a feeling we have not see the last of him."

Hermione cried more. "Why are you here?!"

"Because…it's about Potter," Snape said looking down.

Hermione stopped dead. She knew that this was about. She couldn't believe it. She refused to. She wasn't going to let Harry get killed. "No…"

"The Dark Lord sent Death Eaters to kidnap him as we speak. I tried to talk him out of it. I am sorry Hermione. We have lost," he looked down ashamed.

"No…we haven't," Hermione cried. Voldemort couldn't win. Draco came up behind her and hugged her. She turned and faced him and cried into his chest. He put his arms around her and held her close.

Harry was flying his Firebolt trying to catch the snitch before Ginny. It was pretty hard, she was a very good seeker. He had an unfair advantage though with his broom. He was going easy on her, he didn't want to beat her.

"Harry stop flying behind me," Ginny called out and turned her head and looked at him.

"Why?" he asked innocently.

"Number 1, you know your broom can go faster than mine so I know you aren't trying, and number 2, you are just flying behind me so you can look at my arse," she said loudly making all her brother stop playing and glare at Harry.

"I was not!" he said loudly. Then a huge wind came and blew off Harry's glasses. "I'll be right back." He flew after them. For some reason they were being blown faster than he could fly. They finally landed in a clearing, far away from the Burrow. He landed and picked them up. All of a sudden he heard someone scream, and he blacked out holding his glasses.

"My lord…we have him," Harry heard a voice.

"Excellent," he heard a voice. He knew that voice. It was Voldemort. Harry opened his eyes and saw Voldemort standing in front of him. Harry tried to move and get his wand but he remembered he left it at the Burrow, and even if he had it, he couldn't get it. His hands were chained to the wall. "Welcome to my home, Harry Potter. I think it will be fitting for you to die here."

Harry struggled trying to break the chains it was no use. He couldn't break free. He knew this was the end. "You are really going to kill me while I am tied up? That is weak." Harry tried to piss him off.

"No, it's smart. Last time, you managed to escape. This was I can make sure you are dead," he got out his wand. "Let's talk first Harry. Did you know I have a daughter? I doubt she would tell you though."

Harry was confused. How would he know Voldemort's daughter. "What do I care about your daughter?"

"Oh, well my dear daughter is a good friend of yours. Hermione Granger…Well Hermione Riddle. Soon to be Hermione Malfoy," he sneered.

"You liar!" Harry screamed. "Hermione is a Granger! She is a muggle born!"

"No, not at all. You see I have her up at birth. Now, she is with me again. She is going to be marrying Draco Malfoy, to bad you won't be at the wedding." He held up his wand at Harry.

"STOP!" a voice screamed. Both men looked and saw Hermione standing at the door.

"Hermione, I told you NEVER to come down here! Go back to your room!" Voldemort yelled.

"No! I am not going to let you kill my best friend!" she screamed and walked in front of Harry. "You will have to kill me first!"

"Hermione…I didn't think my daughter was stupid," he was getting extremely angry. "You know I won't kill you, but I make you move!" He held his wand at Hermione. The all of a sudden someone screamed, "EXPELLIARMUS" and knocked Voldemort's wand out of his hand.

Hermione looked over and saw Draco standing there. He rushed over to Hermione, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm ok," she squeezed his hand tightly. "Go, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I am not leaving you," he said sternly. There was no way he was leaving her. Not now.

"How cute, my daughter and her fiancé together," Voldemort said thickly. "It's a good thing you two get along now, or the marriage would be a bust."

"If you die though, then the marriage won't happen," she pointed out. "It was in your blood."

Voldemort laughed. "If I die, you two will still have to get married. The betrothal was also signed in your blood. You will have to marry him, or not marry at all."

Hermione went pale. She was stuck getting married still. Then she pointed her wand at Voldemort. "Hermione…you can't kill me."

"That's not true!" Harry spoke up. "There are two ways to kill you, find the Horcroxes or a blood family member. Hermione can kill you."

Voldemort went pale, if that was even possible. He didn't know that anyone knew that. "Hermione…I am your father. You wouldn't kill me. Now aside so I can take care of this."

Hermione didn't move. She had the power to kill the most evil wizard of all time. She was able to end the war right here and now. She took a deep breath. "You are evil…you killed so many. Your Death Eaters almost killed me!"

"Hermione…" he looked at her pleading. Then he conjured his wand, and held it at her. "Don't make me kill you."

"Daddy…" she said softly. He lowered his wand. "Good bye…AVADA KADAVRA."

A/N- OH NOES! SO DOES THIS MEAN THE END OF MARRIAGE FOR THE NEW HEIR?! HAHA HELL NO! Just because Voldemort is dead, doesn't mean everyone is going to like Draco. It doesn't mean Hermione wants to marry him. But it also doesn't mean the betrothal is over!

And now that Voldemort is gone…will someone have to take over befor there is anarchy?

READ AND REVIEW!!!!

PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!!!


	15. I will be the one to get hurt

Really really REALLY short chapter! But I have finals coming up and I am not in a harry potter mood! I'm in a one tree hill mood! So I'm also gonna update that for whom ever reads both!

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN THEM…I just steal Draco and chain him up in my bed!

Hermione stood in shock at her father's body dead on the floor. She couldn't feel anything. Not pain, not joy, not anything. She couldn't even feel the tears running down her cheeks. She had just killed her father, whom she had just met. Sure he was evil and was killing innocent people and if she hadn't killed him he would killed her best friend, but he was her father.

"OY! GREAT JOB HERMIONE!" Harry jumped up after Draco unchained him. Hermione didn't say anything. She didn't move at all. "Hermione! You did it!"

"Yes I did," she whispered. Harry looked at her worried. He didn't understand why she wasn't thrilled. There was finally going to be peace in the world. He walked towards her, but Draco put a firm hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't," Draco said firmly. Harry shook off Draco. Who was he to tell Harry what to do?

"Hermione, are you ok?" Harry said standing in front of her. He looked worried.

"I just killed my father, how do you think I am?" she snapped at him. All her emotions were starting to come back. The pain of losing her father, the joy of finally living in peace, and the anger at Harry for causing her to kill her father.

"Hermione…" Harry said.

"Go to hell!" she growled and ran up to her room crying. Harry was about to run after her when Draco grabbed his arm.

"Get off me, Malfoy," Harry tried to pull his arm away but Draco had a good grip. He turned to Draco angry. "What is your problem!"

"My problem? My problem is you don't know when to back down! She just killed her father to save you! She is hurting right now!" Draco said angry. He hated that Hermione was hurting. He wanted to kill Harry for causing it.

"I'm her best friend!" Harry yelled at him.

"I'm her fiancé!" Draco yelled back.

"Well, she didn't have a choice in that. She chose me to be her best friend though!" Harry smirked.

"Listen to me, I love Hermione ok? I am in love with her. She may not be in love with me, but I know she does like me. And that means something to me," Draco glared.

"Hermione will never love you," Harry spat and pulled away from Draco and went upstairs.

Draco stood there, the words ringing in his ear. _Hermione will never love you. _That was his worst fear that Hermione would never love him. He loved her so much. He didn't know how to explain it, but he did love her. He sighed.

Hermione cried into her pillow. She had just met her father and then she had to kill him. She hated Harry for making her do it. If it hadn't been for him, she would still be with her father. She hated Harry more than anything.

"Hermione…" she heard a voice. She turned her head and saw Harry standing there.

"Get you, you Bastard!" she yelled and threw her hair brush at him. Harry moved out of the way before it hit him.

"Hermione, I'm sorry!" Harry said pleading. He looked like he had been shot, his face was scared. He hated that Hermione was angry with him. He hadn't realized Hermione would be so hurt from killing Voldemort. He sat down on the bed next to her.

"I hate you," she cried. But Harry knew she didn't mean it. She was just angry. She didn't hate him.

"Hermione," he reached over and pulled her into a hug.

Hermione struggled to try and get free crying, "Let go! I hate you I HATE YOU!" But Harry wouldn't let go. He sat there holding her. She finally stopped struggling and held him back crying. "He was my dad…I just met him! It's not fair!"

"I know Mione, and I am so sorry. I wish this didn't have to happen to you," he held her close. He didn't want to say anything stupid like 'but this was Voldemort he was evil!' or anything. That would have made her more upset. They stayed like this for about a half hour, and then Hermione finally calmed down. They were both laying in bed talking and laughing, like best friends. "Hermione can I ask you a question?" Hermione nodded, she just hoped it wasn't about Voldemort. "Hermione…what's going on with Malfoy?"

Hermione turned on her back and looked at the ceiling, "He is my fiancé…I really do like him. We are betrothed and if I don't marry him I can never get married."

"Do you love him?" Harry asked raising an eye brow.

"I don't know…he is great. But love is a big deal," she sighed. She didn't love Draco, but she didn't want to tell Harry that. Harry would make a big deal out of it.

"Mione…he has done so much stuff to us!"

"So Harry? I mean he has changed so much! Besides, it was all his father!" she was getting angry.

Harry didn't understand why she was defending Draco. He was horrible to her. "Do you not remember all the times he called you a mudblood?!"

"Well I'm not a mudblood am I?!" she yelled at him. "I'M PRETTY MUCH A PURE BLOOD!"

"Hermione please calm down…" Harry tried to calm her down. He looked at her pleadingly.

"Harry just stop!" Hermione sighed.

"Yah, Potter stop," Draco said coming in the room. "Maybe you should leave, NOW!"

"Make me, Malfoy" Harry got up. Draco walked towards him.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU! REALLY!" Hermione screamed and got up and stood in between them. "I will NOT have you fighting. Harry, Draco and I are getting married. Draco, Harry is my best friend, deal with it." She left the room.

"Firecracker that one," Draco said, after Hermione left.

"Yah…she is," Harry sighed. Then he looked at Draco. "I still hate you."

"I hate you," he said simply. Then he extended a hand.

Harry grabbed the hand and pulled Draco closer (), "If you hurt Hermione, I will murder you," he hissed in a low voice.

Draco looked him in the eye and squeezed Harry hand hard, "Trust me…if anyone gets hurt…it will probably be me." He looked upset.

Harry looked at Draco, "Hermione care about you…just give it time."

A/N THEY MADE A TRUCE! YAY!!!

Sorry but finals and all coming up…I will update this with a really REALLY long one in like 2 weeks! Or next week! I don't know….we will see! Study hall is coming to an end cuz they school year is…

You know I always write fan fiction in here while others do real work…I need to shape up or ship out next year!

R&R that makes me update faster!


	16. My reflection

Miss Romantic- even I fell in love with Draco! Hahaha

ginsensu- its not an ending, it's the begging of something new…oh no im hearing high school musical music… THIS COULD BE THE START OF SOMETIHNG NEW IT FEELS SO RIGHT TO BE HERE WITH YOU OO

AriesFireGirl- Hermione is hiding a lot…her feelings and also her past….

EmilyLovesYOU- sorry it took so long even after finals…

scholcomp25- sorry it took so long

r0manticr0se- thank you!

missycary12- who knows how long the truce will last, and yes she had to! I mean come on did you expect her to turn into a death eater?

native-kitten- thanks! My finals were ehhhhh though hense my computer being taken away

Dracoismyredkrpytonite- WOW THE CROWD WENT WILD FOR LITTLE OLD ME!

dracoisthesexiestmanalive- thank you!!!

PirateFanatic- sorry it took so long

babylol09- sorry it took so long

K.F.H- thanks

sparklespaz16- sorry for the shortness

Griffyndorlady I am so sorry it took so long!!!

confusedangel0002- she will….maybe

Amber-Phantom- I am I am

ebonpinion- yes the wedding will be coming up

ChudleyCannonsFan of course they do

Sonata's Moonlight- maybe maybe not

I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY1 its been like a month and a half but I failed one of my classes, I hate science and I got my comp taken away! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! And I have had writers block! HARRY POTTER IN 1 DAY FOR ME SO AFTER THAT I WILL BE ABLE TO WRITE A LOT!

Hermione ran into her room, crying her eyes out. She hated Harry now. He was the reason her parents were dead. She laid on her bed crying into her pillow. Her best friend and her fiancé were being horrible. Then she found a note by her bed.

_My Dearest Daughter  
If you read this, it means I am dead before your wedding day. I put a charm on the letter to appear when I die before your wedding day. I know it is either at your hand…or Harry's. I hope that you marriage works out. You need to trust that Draco will be there for you. I love you Hermione. You remind me so much of your mother. Please be good and safe. _

_Love Always_

_Your Father, Tom Riddle_

_P.S I have enclosed a picture you might enjoy_

Hermione looked at the picture, it was her as a little girl. She had curly brown hair, tide back in a red ribbon. She was smiling. There was a little boy, bleach blonde hair, he was playing with her. They were smiling at each other. "Draco…" she whispered.

_A little girl, only about 6 was swinging at the park one afternoon. Her curly brown hair was extremely long now. She was swinging high up yelling, "I AM QUEEN OF THE PLAYGROUND!" Then she would laugh loudly. _

_All the little kids were watching her in awe, no one ever swung that high. But she heard one little boy snickering. "WHO DARES LAUGH AT ME AND MY QUEENYNESS?" She looked over and saw a little boy with bleach hair. _

_"I do! Because I am going to be King of the playground!" he said going up to her then he stuck his tongue out. He looked to be 6, the same age as Hermione. _

_"Wanna bet?" she smirked and jumped off the swing and landed right in front of him. She looked at him glaring. "Are you challenging me?" _

_"Yes I am, missy," the little boy said. "I am going to be king! Who ever can jump farthest wins!" _

_"Fine! Get ready to lose," she smiled. They both raised onto the swings. They started pumping their legs, going higher and higher. Hermione looked down at the ground a bit nervous. She had never gone this high. She looked over at the boy, who seemed to be looking just as nervous. _

_"Ready to jump, Queeny?" he called to her. Hermione nodded scared then they both jumped at the same time. Draco landed on his feet and looked, "I AM THE WINNER!" Then he looked around again for Hermione. He saw her laying face down on the ground. "OH NO!" he ran over to her and roled her over on to her back, "wake up! Wake up, please!" he looked like he was going to cry. "SEVY! SEVY!" he yelled. _

_An older man came over, Severus Snape came over he. He was babysitting Draco while his parents were out. "What is it? Draco what happened to this girl?" _

_"We were swinging, and we decided to jump and she landed like this," he looked scared, "Can you wake her up?" _

_"Yes, keep watch Draco," Severus ordered. Draco turned around and looked around making sure no one could see. Severus took out his wand and muttered a spell, Hermione woke up. _

_"What happened," Hermione asked in a small voice. She looked at the man then at the small boy. "Who won?" _

_The boy looked down, "I did…"_

_"I guess you are King…" she sighed, she felt very sad. She had tears forming in her eyes. _

_"Well, I will be King…but you can still be Queen," he blushed. He looked at the girl, she was cute. "I'm Draco. This is Sevy, my godfather." _

_"How do you do?" she did a little curtsy. "I'm Hermione. It's nice to meet you Sevy, and Draco…I'm gonna call you Dray" she grinned. _

_"Only if I can call you My-My" he smile. "Sevy can I go play with My-My?" he smiled. _

_"I don't see why not…" Severus said. Just then Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and they ran to the san box. _

_"Here you go, King Dray" she grinned handing him the shovel. _

_"Thank you Queen My-My" Draco smiled back. _

Hermione didn't know why she was able to remember that day again, it was like the letter did that. She smiled. She held onto the picture. Then she started to cry again. She got up and looked in the mirror, but she didn't know who was looking back at her. She started to sing…

Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day, is as if I play apart  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I can not fool  
My heart  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
I am now  
In a world where I have to  
Hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that i'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
There's a heart that must  
Be free to fly  
That burns with a need  
To know the reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that i'm  
Someone else  
For all time  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?

Harry sighed listening to her outside her door, she had a beautiful voice. He had only heard her a few times singing, because she thought she had a horrible voice. He caught her singing a lot. He smiled thinking about it.

Draco listened to his fiancé sing. He had no idea she had such a beautiful voice, but he wasn't just listening to her voice. He was listening to the lyrics. She was perfect to him. She just needed to see it.

"OY! DRACO! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Draco and Harry heard a voice from down stairs. It had a slight Italian accent to it.

"Blaise?" Draco called to his best friend. Then he saw Blaise Zabini.

Hermione quickly came out of the room when she heard that name. She saw a tall olive skinned, black haired Slytherin smiling at her. "BLAISE!" she ran over and hugged him.

"Hermione!" he hugged her back. "What the hell are you doing here?" He forgot that Draco and Harry were standing there. "Why are you in the dark lords house?" he suddenly became protective of her. He didn't want anything to happen to her.

"The dark lord is…was…my father. I am actually Hermione Riddle," she looked down.

Blaise noticed the was and didn't press it. "Wow, I always knew you had the power of a pureblood.

"Can I ask how they hell you two got to be so friendly!?" Draco growled looking from them both. He didn't like to see them so chummy. Hermione and Blaise looked down almost ashamed. "WELL?!"

"Hermione and I…dated last year for a large part of the year…" Blaise said.

A/N "WHAT THE H-EDOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS?! THEY DATED?!" mwahahahaha I am evil!

I'm back and I'm bad! Now read and review!!!!


	17. the truth

IM BACK! And I have my mojo back baby YAH! Sorry a little Austin powers for you there. But seriously I'm back, and this chapter explains A LOT no as much action but the next one will be like WHOA!!!!!!

Sorry no comment replies, there are just too many! Next chapter there will be! Because I will do it faster! Also I will send some personal ones!

If you are new to the story, thank you for reading you are really great!

DISCLAIMER- I don't own harry potter, I would like to especially Draco, and Fred not as much george but defiantly Fred. Also Bill. I have taken a liking to him. But you can keep Ron. But anyways what I am saying is I am not J.K Rowling

Also NO DEATHLY HALLOW SPOILERS YET!!!! So feel free to read if you haven't read the last book and then go out and buy it…like as soon as you are done! BUT READ FIRST!

Draco looked between Hermione and Blaise, his jaw open and his eye wide. His best friend and his fiancé. He didn't understand it. Blaise had been his true friend, Crab and Goyle had just been his lackeys. He never thought of them really as friends. He couldn't talk to them. Blaise was the only one who he told how he was feeling to. After Christmas in first year when Draco came back with a black eye, Blaise helped him cover it up with magic. He was the only one who knew how evil Draco's father really was to him. Blaise had been a true friend and a confidant. Draco told Blaise things he wouldn't even tell Pansy.

Hermione looked at Draco but then looked away ashamed. She wasn't ashamed that she had dated Blaise. Blaise was wonderful. She didn't understand why he was in Slytherin. He didn't care about the fact Hermione was a muggleborn. He thought she was wonderful. Hermione felt special with him. She was ashamed of the fact she had hidden everything from Draco. Draco and Blaise were best friends and know she was engaged to Draco. She knew it would come up one day, but she had hoped it would be more down the road. She looked back up at Draco and she saw him turn his head away. She felt tears swell up in her eyes.

Blaise had his hand on Hermione's shoulder and could feel she was upset. He wanted to hug her and tell her everything was ok. He was crazy about Hermione. He thought she was bright witty and gorgeous. He stomach dropped when he saw the way Draco was looking at her. He knew the truth now. Draco was in love with Hermione, more than Blaise ever could be. Blaise was going to have to step aside for Draco to have a chance at winning Hermione's heart which hurt Blaise. He would have been willing to give Hermione his whole heart.

Harry stood behind Draco looking like he was going to kill Blaise. He didn't like any guy touching Hermione. He wanted to kill Draco for just looking at her. Hermione was like Harry's little sister. He was very protective over her. He wanted to hold her and tell the other guys to go to hell. He wanted to make her happy.

"How long?" Draco whispered, breaking the awkward silence. Hermione looked at him questioningly. She took a deep breath pulling her tears back. She could hear the pain in his voice. She wanted to hug him and kiss him telling him he was the one in her heart now, but she couldn't. Blaise was still there in her heart. He had truly cared about Hermione, he was one of the first guys she could cuddle with and talk. With Victor Krum it had been a lot of snugging. Blaise didn't want to snug every second, he liked talking. "How long did you two go out?" Draco demanded glaring at Blaise.

Hermione looked at Blaise with pain in her eyes. She knew if she opened her mouth she would start to cry. Blaise nodded as though he knew what she was thinking. "We went out for nearly 5 monthes" he looked at his best friend. Draco was he best friend, Draco never judged Blaise on his mom. Everyone made fun of Blaise asking him who was his real dad. Blaise had no clue who his father was and never asked his mom. "We kept it a secret because we knew everyone would say stuff and end up driving us apart." He looked at Draco, and could see this hurt Draco.

"So you hid this from me why? Blaise we are best friends…or at least I thought we were," Draco said looking away, he knew he sounded childish but he didn't care. He was angry, he didn't know who to trust now.

"We are best friends, mate," Blaise said shocked, looking at Draco. "How could you think we aren't, Draco. We have been there for everything with each other. You think just because of one girl that will change."

Draco glared at him, "But this isn't just one girl we are talking about, Blaise. This is Hermione, my fiancé." He gestured at Hermione angry. "The girl I have fallen in love with" he practically yelled.

"you…you love me" Hermione said in a small voice looking at Draco. Her eyes widened, her bit her lip nervously.

Draco looked back at Hermione as if not sure what to say, "I do" he whispered but looked away, "it doesn't matter now though does it."

"Yes it does" Hermione said pleading. She wanted to say it back, just to make things right but she couldn't. She wasn't sure if it was true and she didn't want to say it if it wasn't true. She wanted to love him, she wanted to hold him.

"Why did you two break up?" Draco asked. He wanted to know, he had to know. He wanted Hermione to say its because she could never love Blaise. He wanted her to say it didn't work out, anything that meant she didn't have any feelings for him anymore.

"Because of Dumbledore dieing…we knew it wouldn't be safe to date." Blaise said quietly. "We decided to wait until things blew over, until after the war and if we still felt the same we could give it a real try."

Draco's heart was now in a million pieces. That was the one thing he didn't want to hear. That meant there was still a chance they had feelings for each other. He turned away from them and bitterly said, "Well the war is over…have a good life" and he went into his room.

Hermione watched him walked away and she couldn't stop the tears anymore. They were falling hard down her face, she didn't want to be with Blaise she wanted to be with Draco and only Draco. Blaise tried to put her arm around her but she pushed it away still crying. She had just lost the guy who was most important to her. Draco was everything to her.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry" Blaise whispered to her. She turned and looked at him. He looked upset. He looked like he had just lost his best friend, which he had. Draco wasn't going to talk to him anymore. He looked at Hermione, his eyes full of sorrow.

Then all of a sudden they heard a big bang. "HARRY!?" they heard someone yell. It was the voice of Remus Lupin. Harry looked at Hermione and Blaise worried. The order had come for him. Hermione grabbed Blaise's arm and shoved him into Draco's bedroom. Hermione looked at Blaise then at Draco, "stay here" she whispered then shut the door quickly. Harry took her hand and led her down the stairs to find the order waiting for them. Tonks ran over and hugged Hermione and Harry tightly. Everyone else followed.

"Hermione, what are you doing here? Harry are you ok? What happened to you-know-who?" everyone was asking questions at once. Harry held up his hand. He looked at everyone with a smile. That was all they needed. They knew that Voldemort was finally gone, for good this time.

"How did you do it Harry?" Mad Eye Moody asked him both of his eyes on him. Hermione and Harry exchanged a look, Hermione wasn't ready for the world to know that she was Voldemort's daughter.

"He and I got into a duel…he lost" Harry said simply. He showed he didn't want to get into it. He didn't like taking credit for what Hermione had done. She was the real champion not him. He grabbed Hermione's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"That still doesn't explain what Hermione is doing here," Remus said looking at her worried. "Are you hurt?"

Hermione shook her head, "I am fine…the death eaters kidnapped me. I was taking a walk…so stupid of me because they knew who I was a muggleborn and a friend of Harry's." she looked down pretending to be ashamed of herself.

"It's alright, Mione" Bill Weasley said smiling down at her. "All that matter's is you both are safe and Voldemort is dead." He grinned happily.

"Let's all go home" Fred said.

"And have a drink to celebrate" George finished for him.

Everyone let out a cheer and one by one started to dissapprate. Hermione and Harry were the last too. He looked at her, "We will work this out" he whispered.

Hermione ran over to the desk where there was a pad of paper and a quil. She quickly wrote Draco a letter.

_Dear my dear Draco_

_I know you must hate me at the moment and I deserve it. I was planning on tell you really I was. The timing was never right. I have to go back to the Borrow now. The order knows about my father's death, only they don't know he is my father. I will most likely be staying there until the wedding next week. I do hope you come Draco. I want everyone to me you…the real you. _

_Don't be hard on Blaise, I was the one who wanted to keep it a secret. I will owl you, wether you owl me or not is up to you. But no matter what I will send you a letter. _

_Always yours_

_Hermione_

Hermione left the letter on the counter. She looked back up the stairs hoping to see Draco come down and hold her in his arms but he didn't. She let out a sigh and grabbed Harry's hand and went with him back to the Borrow.

Upstairs Draco and Blaise were argue.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!? WE ARE BEST MATES!" Draco yelled at Blaise looking like he was going to kill him. Draco could never yell at Hermione nor would he in front of her. But he knew they had left. He wanted to murder Blaise in that very spot but he stopped himself.

"Mate, I'm sorry! But she wouldn't let me!" Blaise yelled not quite as loud. They both glared at each other. "She is crazy about you mate, I can see it in her eyes. She doesn't care about me anymore."

"Do you?" Draco said still glareing

"Do I…."

"Do you still have feelings for my fiancé?" Draco said angry.

"I….no I don't" Blaise said looking right at Draco. He showed only truth in his eyes.

"Fine then…" Draco huffed out of the room and down stairs to see if Hermione had stayed behind. There was no sign of her. He sighed and saw the note. He read it a few times before a small smile crept on his face. He was going to win Hermione back.

A/N I'm back! And Chapters will be coming regularly. At least once a month maybe even more! Hopefully more! Like once a week maybe? I don't know my lap top of broken maybe if enough people tell me parents to fix my lap top in comments they will! Haha!

The wedding is the next chapter its gonna be HUGE!!!!!!!


	18. I need you to love me

1I told you I would keep up with the updates and I am! I have an editor Courtney, so you won't have to worry about mistakes anymore!

Ready to here back from me?

You aren't? Ok I'll wait.

Hello everyone. I'm Courtney, I just wanted to say hi. This is my first editing job on Ashley's work. I hope I do well. Talk to you later. From now on, when you see this color, it is me talking.

Ok done waiting!

Haha I know I'm so funny, laughs dryly

I'm in creative writing with my teacher mr. lavin he is a cool dude and he can also freeze my computer and read this hah

Hermione laid on Ginny's bed, sobbing into her pillow. She had been at the Borrow for five days, and had barely left Ginny's room since. She came down for the occasional meal with the Weasley's and Harry, but she was quiet the whole time. She missed Draco; she wanted to be with him, and no one else. She hugged the pillow tightly, pretending it was Draco.

Everyone knew why Hermione was upset for the most part; they knew she and her betrothed got into a huge fight. They had no clue it was Draco. She had only told Harry, but someone else did know.

Ginny and Harry were sitting out in the garden together, it was awkward for them, but Ginny needed to talk to Harry, it was important. She had been sharing a room with Hermione since she came to the Borrow and had listened to her crying in her sleep.

"Harry, you know who Hermione's fiancé is, don't you?" she asked. She looked at him, curiously. She knew that Harry knew. "I heard her say his name."

Harry looked at Ginny startled. He looked away, he couldn't keep Hermione's secret angry longer. "You know? Are you angry?"

Ginny looked up towards the window where she knew Hermione was crying. "Am I mad she is betrothed to Draco Malfoy? No, of course not. Am I mad you both hid this from me? Yes, quite," she looked back at Harry glaring a little. She couldn't stay mad at Harry though, she was crazy about him. "But Draco Malfoy?" she shook her head. She couldn't believe Draco was causing Hermione so much grief.

"Draco has changed apparently. He loves Hermione. He told me himself," Harry sighed. "He really seems to have changed. He wants to be with Hermione," then Harry went on to explain everything, everything about Blaise and Voldemort. By the end, Ginny's jaw was nearly touching the ground.

"Hermione Riddle" she whispered. She looked back at the window, she wanted to go up and give Hermione a huge hug. "And Draco wouldn't speak to her? Is he a total idiot?" she looked angry now. She knew Hermione had never felt this way about anyone before. She did understand how Draco could do this to Hermione. Draco was being a git.



Draco stood in front of the store mirror trying on new dress robes. "I need something nice but not too flashy. Something that will make Hermione want me again," he muttered to Pansy and Blaise looking in the mirror. He had invited Pansy and Blaise along to help him get ready for the wedding. It was all part of his step by step plan to win Hermione's heart. He first wanted to buy new dress robes. All of his things screamed Death Eater. He looked in the mirror again. He turned and looked at his two friends, "Do you think Hermione will like it?" he asked.

"I think she would like you better with less dress robes...," Pansy said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Pansy Parkinson," Draco laughed looking at her. He knew exactly what Pansy was thinking, he also knew that Hermione would want to wait until her wedding night, if they ever got there. They had never talked about it, but he could tell. Hermione was that kind of girl.

"Seriously though mate, Hermione won't care about how you look, you know that," Blaise said with a yawn. He hated that he was taken out on this shopping trip but he wanted to make sure he was on Draco's good side. "But I would go with the black with the red tie. That would defiantly make Hermione happy."

Draco nodded, "Thanks Blaise. Now I remember why we keep you around," he joked then went to pay for them. He didn't want to get the most expensive ones; he wanted to show Hermione he was a new guy. He ran his hand through his hair, all the gel was gone, not one bit left. He never liked the gel too much anyways (), his father thought it would make Draco look evil and help convince Voldemort he wanted to be a Death Eater. He knew Hermione would like it a lot more like this.

"The wedding is in two days," Draco said when he grabbed his bag with his new dress robes in it. "I need to get a present for the Weasley and Delacour." He knew what he would get for Fleur but not Bill. He didn't know anything about Bill.

"Not that we hate to say you have a flaw in your plan Drakey, but how are you going to get in," Pansy said raising an eye brow looking at her freshly manicured nails.

"First, stop calling me Drakey. I never liked it even when we were pretending to go out. Second, Fleur is my second cousin some removed. Her grandmother is was my grandmother's cousin I believe..." his voice dragged off thinking about it. "Anyways, I talked to my mum and she said we did get an invitation but she hadn't planned on going to it. So I will be using the invitation."

They walked out through the town and he looked around the shops. He couldn't find anything. He didn't want to spend a lot of money, he didn't want to throw it in the Weasley's face that he had more money that least not anymore. He used to love to flaunt his riches, but he knew Hermione didn't like that.

He walked by one of the stores and looked in the window, and a huge smile spread across his face. "I have the perfect gift."



Hermione was still laying on her bed, tears were rolling down her cheeks. She missed Draco, she was in love with him. She wanted to grab him and tell him that. She wanted to hold him and tell him she wanted to be with him forever and ever. But she couldn't she was so scared he would leave her. She couldn't be with the guy she was actually in love with. She would find a way out of it, for Draco's sake.

There was a knock at the door, and she quickly jumped up without thinking, "Draco," she said quickly. Then her face fell when she saw who it was.

"Hey Hermione...can I come in?" Ron asked looking awkwardly. He looked at her with love in his eyes, and Hermione hated it. She only wanted to see that look in Draco's eyes, in her love's eyes.

"Fine" she muttered, she knew Ron wouldn't leave unless she let him get a few words out. She over and sat back on her bed holding her pillow tight to her chest. She had tears still in her eyes but she made them stop falling. She looked at Ron and waited for him to speak.

Ron sat down on Ginny's bed that was across from Hermione. He felt terrible and he wanted to hold her. He loved Hermione with his whole heart. He wished that he had told her soon how he felt but he couldn't. He was scared she wouldn't love him back, but now he had his answer. Hermione didn't love him, she would never love him the way he loved her. He heart was breaking as he thought about it. "Hermione…I'm sorry" he said. He wasn't sure what else to start out with.

"You're sorry?" Hermione looked at him, furry in her eyes. "Don't lie to me! I have heard you outside the door talking with others" she growled. "You are happy that it didn't work out for me and him. You thought this might give you another chance!" she yelled. She didn't care who heard, Ron was being a prat. "I will never love you like that because I love him and I can not stop! He is the only one for me!" she was now standing up and she had thrown her pillow on the ground. She was angry. She loved Draco and she wanted to tell Ron but he didn't deserve to know.

"You are right Hermione…I have been terrible. And I am sorry. I love you and I want you happy." he sighed. He got up to leave. "I know you are angry with me Hermione but I will always be there for you. You will see that we should be together." He left the room, and as he left Hermione threw the pillow at the door angry. She didn't understand why he could just let it go. She hated Ron for loving her. She hated Draco for not loving her anymore. She mostly hated herself for loving Draco. She laid back down on the bed and cried more.



"Has Hermione gotten out of bed at all?" Bill said sitting with his brothers. Hermione was like family to them. They had all watched her grow into a gorgeous young woman. They had watched her master spells that even they couldn't do yet. They all wanted to comfort her and go kill this guy that hurt her. That was the thing about having Weasleys being pretty much your family, all the guys were like your big brothers.

"No, we have tried to talk to her," Fred sighed. He was sitting next to Charlie and George and looked defeated.

"We brought her food but she was crying too much," George sighed as well. He was worried about Hermione, he and Fred had always liked her.

"We left it outside the door, and it was gone when we came back, so at least she is eating," Fred said putting his head on the table. He wanted to help her but didn't know how to.

"Well maybe she would be better now if someone hadn't of been an arse," Charlie threw a glare at Ron. They all figured she would have been out of her room if it hadn't been for Ron telling Hermione everything; she would of gotten better by now.

"I said I was sorry!" Ron said looking grumpy. He didn't really mean it when he said he was sorry, he knew he and Hermione were meant to be together. He was going to prove it to her even if it meant making sure Draco never was around again.

"Well sorry isn't good enough, she is our family Ron. We get you love her but she doesn't love you" Bill said angrily. He had a soft spot of Hermione. She was so sweet and smart. She had also become a beautiful woman right in front of everyone's eyes.

Ron got up and marched off to his room angry. He was going to get Hermione to be his one way or another. 

Hermione sat in the dressing room; she had made herself stop crying. It was the day of the wedding. Fleur asked Hermione to be a bride's maid. Hermione figured it was partly because Fleur thought it would cheer her up. Hermione didn't how it was suppose to cheer her up but she shrugged and agreed. It was actually a pretty dress. It was a pale pink that looked quite pretty on Hermione.

"I won't!" Ginny yelled looking in the mirror. "I won't wear this god awful dress!"

"You must! You are a bride's maid! You will wear what ever I say!" Fleur glared standing right behind Ginny.

"Are you kidding me? I look terrible! It is cut all wrong and this color doesn't even look good on me!" she screamed at her soon to be sister in law.

Hermione watched them fight a small smile was on her face. She looked over at Gabby, Fleur's little sister who was also grinning. It was funny to watch the two argue, all their anger at each other was finally coming out. Though Hermione was a bit worried that Ginny might tear Fleur's wedding dress, or Fleur would rip out Ginny's hair. "Ginny, maybe I can help" Hermione said standing up.

"How?" Ginny and Fleur said at once. They both looked at her, hoping that she wouldn't do something or saying anything that would show her true bad mood. They both wanted her to be happy.

Hermione went over to them and took out her wand, she started to use it to bring in the sides of her dress and cut pieces. 10 minutes later she was finally done. "Well, what do you think?" Hermione said stepping back.

Ginny looked in the mirror and a huge smile spread across her face. "Oh Hermione, you are the best friend I have ever had!" she squealed loudly and threw her arms around her and brought her into a huge hug.

Fleur looked at the dress and smiled, "Oh I approve! Thank you 'mione!" she said and join the hug.

Hermione felt happier than she had in awhile. She had helped save Ginny's dress and help the wedding. She felt like she had finally done something good for the first time in a long time.

"Where did you learn about fashion Hermione?" Ginny asked. She twirled around in her dress smiling in front of the mirror, she now loved the dress.

"I like to read fashion magazines in my free time" she admitted blushing a little. Hermione had actually spent a lot of time reading them even in school; she hid them behind regular books. She loved to read about how the clothes looked. She soon learned how to make dresses, she never wore them herself she was too embarrassed.

"You could make a living out of fashion, Hermione," Ginny said smiling at Hermione. Hermione was going to protest that she wasn't cut out for that life but she closed her mouth when Mrs. Weasley came running in squealing, "It's almost time! It's almost time! We're just waiting for a few guests, then we'll start!"

A/N I know I said the wedding would be this chapter but I decided to be an evil person! The next one will come soon! Also if you haven't read 19 years later and I still love you….go read it….like right now…well you can wait to you review ….but then go read…you know you want to!

() in the first 2 movies he had the slick back hair, back when he was adorable little evil boy! Then he stopped the gel, that it the look I am going for! I hate the gel!!!! DIE GEL!!!!! DIE! …..ok anger is gone now! (I agree the gel NEEDED TO GO)

Ok I got to go Mr.Lavin is giving me the evil eye!EEP


	19. Author's Note

Hello, it's m, Ashley. It certainly has been awhile…you know over the past few years I have thought about writing this same note but I was worried some people would be a bit upset.

I will not be continuing this story, and if I do, which is a huge if, I will be totally rewriting it because as I look back I almost wish someone would've taken a computer away from me. If I were to rewrite it, it would be very different, much darker.

I have been considering writing a new fanfiction, a Hermione and Fred one that I sort of day dreamed while watching one of the movies. It is one of those cliché marriage law ones (which are my guilty pleasure) but I think I could make it different and interesting. I am not sure if I am going to though.

I appreciate everyone who to this day has reviewed, favorite and followed this story. I truly appreciate it and if I do continue writing hope that you will read my new work.

Until I do have time to sit down and write fan fiction instead of just reading it, it is good bye for now.

I love you all, deeply. I will never see your faces but I do love you all.


End file.
